


Three's a Crowd

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6319720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU No Green Arrow or Lian Yu, but Oliver still has his challenges when he finds his former best friend, Tommy is alive and well. Shock crashes through him. But, how will he react when his friendship tests his family ties and the man he is today?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Friends, New Habits

**Author's Note:**

> I changed Oliver and Sara's reunion in 213 "Heir to the Demon" to Oliver and Felicity breaking in her new, unused desk. I love Sara, though. She'll find her way in this story with Nyssa eventually.

            Night had just fallen over Star City, and Felicity was enjoying the moonlit view on the balcony before she listened to a barrage of punches against a training dummy. Sure, mayoral work was stressful, but seeing your best friend, who you thought was mostly dead after five years was unfathomable. Oliver was in his head too much. Felicity knew that because she knew him better than anyone. His ears perked up to the sound of his wife’s black stiletto boots breaking his rhythm with a welcomed invite.

            “Hey, Hon.” Oliver breathed, “I’ll be up in a minute.”

            Felicity shook her head, “Talk to me.”

            “That’s usually my line.”

            “Oliver, we have a life together right?” He nodded, and she continued, “Your best friend, who we thought was mostly dead pops back up into your life with no warning. I know that this is bothering you, so please let me help you fix it.”

            “I’m not the same person Tommy knew five years ago. Things are different now. We’re different now. I can’t just jump when he asks, ‘how high?’” Oliver started.

            “But…” His wife prompted, and she heard more punches pummeling the training dummy.

            After a series of grunts, her husband said, “But, he needs help. He needs a friend, and I don’t know if I can still be the type of friend he needs me to be. I’m not party boy billionaire, Ollie Queen, anymore.”

            “So, take some time, and show him Oliver. You’re wonderful in a million different ways. That's what makes you the man I love”

            He planted a chaste kiss on her forehead, showing that he felt the same way about her. Her eyes gleamed with honesty, yet her eyebrows did that crinkly thing. Although, it was a different than usual. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

            “What is it?”

            Felicity’s doubts were tightly laced in these two simple questions. “Are you happy? Do you ever wish that things were different?”

            “Hell no, if I were still a bachelor I’d be dead after fathering an army of Oliver Queens,” he adamantly replied, “I know three things. The first is that my wife and my son make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth. The second is that I love you.”

            “And, the third thing?”

            Oliver whispered, “I’m home whenever I’m with you—no matter where we are. Because I’m insanely in love with you, Felicity still after all these years. Don’t ever doubt that.”

            “I’m in love with you too, Oliver,” she echoed.

            Felicity crossed the space between them in an instant, and took more of her husband’s breath away.

“Mmph… I’m all sweaty.”

His wife believed, “I know, it’s amazing.”

“Yeah? He questioned, his voice low with desire.

She giggled, “Uh-huh.”

Less talk, more action. Their torsos and pelvises melded in harmony with their lips. Their kisses heightened in need and frequency. God, Oliver needed her right now, in ways, words just wouldn’t suffice. Buttons on her denim shirt popped open with one strong pull. Felicity moved away a bit, and Oliver helped her slip off her red blouse. He had to feel her warm skin under his. With one arm, Oliver picked her up into his embrace. Felicity responded with a gasp just before her arms slid around Oliver’s neck. Her legs bracketed his torso, and he moaned at the feel of his wife’s wet lips burning a trail down his neck.

“ _Felicity_ ,” Oliver groaned. A snap and fling of her black bra had him asking, “Where?”

“Anywhere.” Felicity insisted as she bit back a moan from her husband’s teeth grazing at her pulse point softly.

His eyes darted around the loft. Well, Felicity’s new desk they just built together was still free of tech. Decision made. She shivered at the bite of the cold dark hardwood under her scarred back. Oliver’s literal hot body blanketing hers shelved those quiet thoughts she kept to herself. Evident by the rustle of some fabric, her gray pencil skirt met the floor followed by her lacy underwear. Oliver kissed her in all the right spots. Felicity mewled after he released her right breast with a pop while her nails scratched at his scalp. He traveled lower and lower until his kiss just above another sweet spot caused her to whimper.

Damn it, this was supposed to be about comforting Oliver—not the other way around, but he assured, “I love this just as much as you. Don’t worry. Just relax.”

So much for a slow buildup. As his lips found her clit, Felicity had trouble forming words except for, “ _Mmm_ … _Oliver…Oliver… Oh God, oh God… Don’t stop… Ah!_ _”_

She saw stars, even though her eyes were still clamped tightly shut. Her body trembled along with her heart rate. He got up and kissed Felicity’s forehead to the tip of her noise until her erratic breathing slowed.

“I’ll be right back.” But, his wife yanked him back down to her, “Felicity, Honey, we need a condom.”

“No, my love, we don’t. Birth control pill refill remember?”

He chuckled. Felicity’s fast fingers did amazing things even when they weren’t scurrying across a keyboard. Pleasure called to him quickly. Her hands, one of which was slightly wet and sticky cupped his face. She kissed away that furrowed brow until his breathing relaxed. His blue eyes met hers with such love, desire, and happiness. He penetrated more than just fine. Oliver fit with Felicity like two perfect puzzle pieces. Their pelvises were flush against before their hips moved together in a slow, even pace. The table creaked underneath them. As her walls squeezed snugly around him, their hips escalated into a staccato rhythm.

“ _Oh…Felicity…F…Fuck!_ ”

Oliver collapsed on top of her, but Felicity didn’t seem to mind. She literally embraced moments like these. Her fingertips traced his scars as he did to hers earlier. Their skin stuck together with sweat. His beard pricked at her chest.

After she cuddled up to him like a koala to a tree, Felicity mused, “Hey, stranger.”

“Hey, beautiful.” Oliver whispered as sleep hearkened to both of them.

And, that was where it all started mere hours earlier in the afternoon. Florescent lights illuminated the grocery store. Oliver and Felicity were in the produce section. He was having some trouble picking out cherry or grape tomatoes. Felicity was slumped against the fridge of frozen berries.

A man approached her with the greeting, “Hey, beautiful.”

Oh God, she was in no mood to correct him right now. She just wanted to curl up on the couch with her hunky husband and watch _Dr. Who_ in one of his large baseball t-shirts with a bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

“How do you pronounce this type of berry? Is it ah-sai-ee or acai?” The man wondered, clearly already knowing the correct answer.

“It’s ah-sai-ee, and while that woman you’re talking to is very beautiful, she’s also my wife.” Oliver informed, without even turning around. If the guy knew what was good for him he’d run now, and fast.

“Sweetheart, there’s no way a hottie like you got snatched up so young.”

God, this dude was full of that egotistical macho bravado bullshit.

Felicity corrected, gesturing to her rings on her left hand, “I’ll have you know I’m very happily married, so there.”

“Is there a problem here, idiot?” Oliver judged with a clear of his throat. As he turned around, he would've blacked out at the sight before him. He managed, “Tommy?”

“ _Tommy_? I thought you said he died when your parents' boat went down.”

“Well, thankfully, I’m alive and well. I drifted off to Corto Maltese, and spent five years living in Hawaii—completely worry free. But, my dad wants me to take over the family business.” Tommy filled in as if it was nothing.

“What are you doing here?”

He shrugged, “The produce section is a good place to pick up cute girls. Not yours though, sorry man. Hey, I know you’re tied down to the ol’ ball and chain, but how’s about you let your man out of the doghouse for a night? It'll be Ollie and Tommy together again like old times.”

Who did this guy think he was the president?

Felicity informed tersely, “Oliver has an early meeting with Star City officials tomorrow morning. And, then we have to be at his son’s baseball game in the afternoon.”

Tommy laughed, “Well, you two move quick. How’s old the kid? How long you’ve been married?”

“Samantha just told me about him a year ago, and we’ve been married a week, but together for five years.”

“So you and Laurel never…”

“She died the night the Gambit went down.”

“Wow!” He believed, guilt weighing down his tone, “That’s a whole lotta information to get in five minutes. I guess, I should learn when to keep my yap shut.”

She agreed, “I’m with you on that one.”

Tommy’s stomach rumble interrupted the awkward silence. Oliver shot a pleading look to Felicity.

“Since you’re an old friend of Oliver’s…you-you’re more than welcome to join us for dinner.”

He pointed out, “I make a mean chicken cacciatore.”

“Oh? You cook now, Susie Homemaker?" Tommy jabbed.

Felicity assured, her fingertips stroking her husband’s large bicep, “I happen to find a man in the kitchen really hot. It’s just one of the reasons I married him. There’s just something so sexy about a big strong hunky guy, who can work well with his hands that just really gets me going.”

“I-I didn’t mean anything by it,” Tommy stuttered, finally sensing the tension.

“Yes, you did.”

Oliver discreetly pinched Felicity’s ass as a “Be nice, Baby,” warning.

“I’m subjected to dinner with my dad, but how ‘bout we take a rain check? Say, Sunday night?”

“Oh, I’m looking forward to it.”

Tommy nodded as he left. Oliver and Felicity exited the store hand-in-hand with a few bags. Yikes! The tension between Tommy and Felicity was definitely gonna make Sunday night dinner a Helluva lot more interesting.


	2. Oliver's Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone's wondering, I plan on updating once every weekend until I feel this story's finished. I also write for work, so that takes up my time too. Did Oliver and Tommy's reactions surprise anyone? This isn't a cheating story, but Oliver's relationships will be tested in others ways. Some dialog's based on Stephen and Emily's improv from their 2015 San Diego Comic-Con [interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QF402PpHETo). Also, notes on Oliver and Felicity's background in terms of education and first meeting are referenced [here](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/post/141686813481/i-saw-this-on-amellynation-s-tumblr-this)

            

_(Originally via 406 "Lost Souls")  
_

Felicity’s ears were keen to the whir of her husband’s Ducati. Oliver parked his bike, and as soon as he took off his helmet he could see tiredness cloud over her usually bright demeanor. She emitted a little worn out whimper, the sound pulsed against Oliver’s mouth when he kissed the annoyance away.

            Felicity complained. “Why did we get suckered into work on Saturday?”

            “Because the city needs us,” Oliver reminded.

            “Or, we’re pushovers.”

            Her husband corrected, “Or, we both care about the city and the people who live here. How did your meeting with Curtis go?”

            “Excellent, the update on the biostimulant chip will charge up to seventy-five percent faster with the Holt power cell. How did your meeting with Alex go?” She wondered.

            He explained, “Alex thinks I'm a shoe-in for re-election this November.”

            “Hmm…Well, you already have one voter in your camp.” His wife smiled.

            “Who?”

            She giggled, “ _Me!_ ”

            “Only one that matters,” Oliver chuckled.

            Felicity moaned into their second kiss within a few minutes, but her back cracking broke up the moment. It was a sensitive, especially considering what had happened last year. Her father’s old boss shot up the then Smoak Technologies limo out of revenge since Noah Kuttler left him one very nasty computer virus that nearly brought Darhk & Adams and Merlyn Global to their knees.

A twinge in her back signaled, “Okay, let’s go home, Hon.”

He nodded. Her legs straddled his motorcycle, off home they went. When they entered the loft, Oliver was already working on dinner. Scents of mint and lamb filled their noises as food was heating up in Oliver’s slow cooker.

“Why don’t you take a hot bath?” Oliver suggested, “And, I’ll call you when dinner’s ready.”

As tired as Felicity was, she wondered, “You wanna join me, Mr. _Masterchef_?”

“Felicity, don’t tempt me when I’m making dinner. It’s so hard to resist.”

“My point exactly.” Her voice dipped low as her index finger skimmed the buttons on her husband’s shirt.

Despite the urge heading to towards the lower of Oliver’s body, he insisted, “Felicity, Honey. Bath. Now.”

“Oliver, my love. Use more than two word sentences, please.” His wife prompted with a cheeky pinch to his other cheeks— the ones in that damn good pair of blue jeans. She winked at him before she walked off to their bathroom.

He whispered to himself, “Focus on the lamb, Queen. Focus on the lamb.”

An hour later, Oliver and Felicity’s bellies were finally full. Oliver noticed how his wife appeared way more relaxed on the couch, yet her eyes clamped shut in pain.

“I could really use a back rub right now, Oliver, can you please?” Although, it wasn’t her intention, a whine laced her request end of it. Despite that, her husband’s fingers gripped her shoulders. She sighed while Oliver’s amazing hands kneaded over his sore muscles.

“Better?” Oliver pressed a kiss to his wife’s hair. Felicity nodded, and he asked, “How was the dinner? Did you enjoy it?”

“Yeah. You made very good lamb, although I thought maybe you shouldn’t have cooked it so long. It was a little dry.”

“Lamb is a new thing for me. I told you that lamb is a new thing.” Her husband huffed, “But, if we don’t try new things, we don’t learn anything.”

He’d expect her say something like, “Oliver, I’m your wife, not your child.” But, instead Oliver grunted after he heard, “Yeah, yeah, yeah, _right there_ …Ooh! That feels _amazing_ … _Harder_.”

“Mmm, I love when you do that, Baby.”

Her eyes flew open, and Felicity recalled, “You love when I do when it’s just the two of us, you mean like tonight when we have no anno… dinner guests.”

“Of course I do.” He agreed, then his phone rang, “Tommy wants to video chat.”

She mumbled, frustrated since her husband might’ve given into the fun kind of rub down if Tommy hadn’t called, “Of course, he does.”

Before Tommy even spoke, Oliver and Felicity were treated to the blaringly loud beat of music at Thea’s club, Verdant. “Dude, your sister’s place is popping with some hot chicks. You and the wife in? Because tequila for everybody's on me!”

“Man, we both just had to work on a Saturday. Not tonight.”

Felicity smirked as she grabbed Oliver’s hand.

“Alright, alright I don’t think I head you right. Lemme go into men’s room.” Tommy tried as he traipsed over the restroom.

Felicity piped as soon as the music was muffled, “Maybe some other time, Merlyn. We had work to do today.”

“You’ve become one of _those_.”

Oliver wondered, “Those, what?”

“Those dudes, who stay in to watch TV with their wives, and go to bed before midnight.” Tommy thought.

So, what if they went to bed at 11PM? Usually, they had Will to take care of on the weekends, but he was at Samantha’s family reunion this time. Oliver and Felicity were still cool. They watched Netflix like the kids did. And, normally…Wait? What did Iris call it? Oh yeah, they would Netflix and chill.

Felicty snapped, “Hey, hey. It’s called being an adult. You should try it sometime.”

“ _Hon…_ ”

“Sorry, three, two one…and now I’ll be nice.”

“Ollie, c’mon. Where’s my best friend? The one, who suggested I have smokin’ nude models on my birthday at that horrible sushi place?” Tommy questioned.

Felicity did that angry head tilt thing, and Oliver pointed out, “You’ve been gone a long time, Tommy. Things change. People change, including me.”

Tommy believed, “And, here I never thought I’d see the day when Ollie Queen turned into a house husband.”

“Oliver has an MBA from Starling University and a BS in astrophysics from Star University. He’s mayor of Star City.”

Felicity was certainly all fired up, and she wondered why her husband wasn’t speaking up for himself. He didn’t really feel like a house husband, did he? He was so much more than that.

“Dude, you became a member of geek squad.” Tommy teased with a snort, “A BS and an MBA in the hands of a guy, who nearly failed every subject in high school, how in the Hell did you manage that?”

It was simple, and her name was now Felicity Queen. Two months after Laurel passed away, Oliver sure wasn’t Hell bent on returning back to school that semester for his senior year as an undergrad. Yet, Robert and Moira insisted upon it.

That was until Starling University’s newest freshman walked into his life. Alright, well technically Oliver showed up at her cubicle in the library, where she was supposed to just be his Biology tutor. And, she changed everything. He had a plan. He had a way he was going to be. He was in darkness, but with her kindness, her generosity, her compassion, her intelligence, her wit, and her trust, she brought him into the light. He deserved it. He deserved a love like hers, and Oliver had never felt in love with anyone before- not even Laurel So, from then on, there were no more lies, no more cheating, and no more Ollie Queen. Oliver Queen was and still is a one-woman man. Felicity Queen is his always, and she’s so happy that Oliver is hers too.

Oliver said, “I worked really hard, and I had some help from Felicity. I found my drive, my passion, and the love of my life. You should consider it because we aren’t getting any younger.”

“Well, how you noticed how hot your baby sister has gotten ‘cause I have not?”

“Can I tell him, or do..do you want to?” Felicity wondered, trying desperately not to laugh, but the giggles bubbled up out of her too quickly.

With a clear of his throat, his friend informed, “A) That’s my baby sister, who’s dating my campaign manager, Alex, and b) well… She’s your baby sister too.”

“What the fuck?” Tommy stuttered, “You’re planting some serious bullshit in my head because there’s no way that-that…”

            “Oliver’s mother, Moira had an affair with your father Malcolm, and nine months later Thea was born. It’s plain and simple logic, Merlyn. Even you can do something simple as that, right?”

            “ _Felicity_.”

            Okay, the baby sister bomb drop was definitely not something they should’ve told him over video chat. Maybe they could’ve, at least, waited until dinner tomorrow night. But, it was important to tell Tommy before he made some drunken, incestuous mistake by kissing his own baby sister. Or worse, spending the night in jail for trying to get together with her.

            His mouth suddenly dry, “Uh, she’s not coming over for dinner tomorrow night, is she?”

            “She’s got a date to watch Justin Carson and Jessica Tyler’s wedding with her boyfriend tomorrow night, or as she likes to call them J2. So, you’re in the clear, Merlyn.” Felicity couldn’t torment the poor sap too much, he was one of Oliver’s best friends after all.

            “Well, we’re…” Oliver started, but he could feel his wife’s glare on him, so he amended, “I’m really looking forward to having over for dinner on Sunday night. I think once you and Felicity get to know each other a little better, things will be great.”

            “Yeah, that’ll happen, _never_.” His wife murmured under her breath.

            Her husband simply protested with a “ _Hmm_ …”

            “Sorry,” she mouthed, and blew him a kiss, “Love you.”

            “Love you too.”

            Tommy interrupted, “Lovebirds, I’ve gotta go. Shots are calling out, ‘Tommy, drink me, drink me right now.' I’ll catch you later.”

            “Excuse you, what’s with the attitude?” Oliver questioned.

            “I don’t like him.”

            “Why?”

            Felicity listed, “He makes fun of you. He clearly doesn’t like me either, and he…”

            “You think, he’s trying to lure back into the party boy lifestyle?”

            She nodded, “No offense, but Ollie was a dink.”

            “Gee, thanks. I love you too, Baby.” He huffed out a laugh.

            “Oliver, I’m being serious here. Oliver Queen, the wonderful guy who never gives up. The man, who’s the best daddy in the whole wide world. The mayor, who cares about every aspect of the city— no matter how small, even if his campaign manager thinks it’s some crunchy hippie project. That’s the man I believe in, and that’s the man I know. But, Tommy doesn’t.”

            “But, he will, okay? I promise. Can you promise me you’re going to least try to be nice to him? Please, this is important to me.”

            Damn, those striking blue eyes, and the way he cupped his hands together made him look like the most adorable Golden Retriever puppy.

            “Okay, I’ll _try_. The operative word being ‘try’ to be on my best behavior.” Felicity sighed, “Since it’s so important to you, and since I love you.”

            “Thank you.” Oliver smiled into their kiss, “That’s all that I ask.”

            Sunday night dinner came faster than Felicity would’ve liked. Oliver was also late due to a meeting with Commissioner Lance.

            She cursed, “Frack!”

            Their oven billowed out with smoke. She followed Oliver’s recipe and everything. Maybe, the oven was broken. She rolled her eyes at the sound of their doorbell, but plastered a happy smile on her face.

            “Whoa!” Tommy greeted, “Amazing. Blondie, you do let your hair down sometimes. I’m actually kind of surprised.”

            “Aren’t you a charmer?” Felicity shot back, her tone inexcusably not hiding the sarcasm, “Come in.”

            “So, where’s Ollie?”

            Right on cue, Oliver walked in and kissed Felicity before he even saw Tommy, “Hey, Hon. Sorry, I’m late. I was picking up some Margherita pizza after my meeting with Lance.”

            “Thank goodness,” His wife gestured to the chicken, “Well, that happened. It’s probably slightly underdone.”

            The expression on Oliver’s face made Tommy laugh. He wondered how the chicken cordon bleu could be burnt on the outside skin, yet completely raw-not slightly underdone in the inside cavity.

            Tommy figured, “So, I take it you didn’t marry this one for her culinary skills, huh Ollie?”

            Felicity growled at him.

            “She’s got other amazing qualities. Last time, I checked Tommy, you could’ve even make Ramen without the noodles shriveling up to a crisp.”

            Finally, he wasn’t taking Tommy’s “playful little jabs” laying down.

            “Sorry, these are for you two.” Tommy redirected as he handed Felicity a bouquet of red roses and Oliver an envelope with a stack of something in it. His voice dropped to a whisper, “Open those later, okay? It’s not something you wanna see in front of your wife.”

            Was he serious? “Felicity, honey, come here. I wanna open Tommy’s present with you.”

            “Dude, I just said, what the Hell’s the matter with you? She’s got you that whipped?”

            Oliver and Felicity ripped open the package together to reveal a stack of Polaroids with a group of topless blondes spelling out, “Let’s hang out.”

            Oliver’s palm met his forehead, resisting the urge to slap Tommy. Felicity and Oliver tossed those photos in the fire with a fury.

            “You’re a pig. No worse, you’re a sexist pig, Merlyn.” Felicity berated.

            Oliver started, “That’s not who I am anymore, man. I’m married. Trust me when you get married, your wife will be the only woman you ever wanna see topless.”

            “I wouldn’t have phrased it that way, but yeah.” She agreed.

            “Dude, she’s got you so wrapped around her ring finger. Ollie, you can't even see it. You used to think moments like those were cool. Then, the next night we’d be hitting the clubs together trying to score some digits.”

            His friend continued, “Tommy, I’m gonna say this one last time. I am happily married. I'm not that person anymore, but I'd like to give you the chance to let you know who I am now.”

            Despite her reservations toward Tommy, Felicity saw how desperately Oliver really wanted to make this work, “I think you should stay for dinner.”

            “Really?” Tommy asked as his eyebrow quirked.

            She nodded shyly, and Oliver grabbed her hand. They sat down some Margherita pizza, a couple beers, and some white wine for Felicity. The more Oliver and Felicity talked about their lives together, the more Tommy was missing his best friend. And, Blondie over there took that away from him. It was annoying being around them with the way that they looked at each other. Their hands seemed permanently jig sawed to each other. They fed each other garlic bread, and kissed each other with garlic breath. They went on about how they met, got married, and couldn’t wait to expand their family. Personally for Felicity's liking, Oliver went into a bit too much detail about how they traveled to Bali, and what they did there. It was one of reasons why they chose not to go on a honeymoon.

            Tommy could had that with Laurel, but Ollie…Oh shit he meant _Oliver_ always got the girl, the perfect life, the perfect everything.

            “You okay, man?”

            “Yeah, you’ve been awfully quiet there, Mer…Tommy.”

            She was trying, but Tommy didn’t know whether it was jealousy about losing his best friend to this chick. Or, something else he wanted. He’d rather kiss Carter Bowen than settle into this boring little domestic life. Love was like castrating a man’s most useful body part. God, it was suffocating him like smoke trapped in his lungs.

            Tommy suggested, “I feel like Sake, wanna head to the bar?”

            “Nope.” Oliver answered, “We were gonna call it a night.”

            “Ooh, Hon! We can stream the new season of _House of Cards_.” His wife reminded.

            Really? What had his best friend become?

            “Then we can…” Oliver’s voice fell to a whisper in Felicity’s ear.

            “Ollie, maybe this was a mistake. This isn’t you, man.”

            “This isn’t the Oliver, you know.”

            Tommy snapped, “Yeah, because you turned my best friend into Mr. Rogers.”

            “Hey, this is my life, my choice. So, what are you saying, Tommy?”

            He sighed, “I’m saying, I can’t be your friend unless you choose to my best friend or her husband. I don’t think you can be both.”

           “I can, but not in the way you want me to be.” Oliver insisted.

            Felicity added, “Dude, I think once you take some time to get to know more about Oliver, you’d like him.”

            “I’m going to the bar.” Tommy reiterated, and with that he grabbed his jacket and left.

            Sake shots warmed up Tommy’s stone cold heart. He just wished he knew what he was so pissed out about. He should be happy for his best friend, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t be. More alcohol seeped down his throat until the bartender cut him off for the night.

            Ben, the bartender ordered, “Sir, you have to leave now. It’s closing time. I’ll call you a cab, but you’ve gotta get outta here.”

            Tommy stumbled into the cab. So, where did he go from here? Where did he and Ollie… _Oliver_ go from here? He drunk dialed Oliver, but Oliver and Felicity were chilling in bed after a Netflix binge watch.

            “Felicity, can I ask you a question?”

            “Shoot, but please make it fast ‘cause I’m about to fall asleep right on top of you, mister.”

            “Are we okay?” Oliver thought.

            “Mmm hmm.” Felicity mumbled sleepily, her answer muffled by her husband’s bare chest, “But, that’s not what you wanted to ask me, Oliver.”

            Felicity inherited her mother’s cooking skills, or lack thereof as well as her bullshit detector.

            He fixed, “Do you Tommy’s gonna be okay?”

            “From what I see him, Merlyn…Sorry, Tommy seems like a dude, who bounces back pretty quickly. He’ll be fine.”

            “Yeah. You’re right.” Her husband while sleep pulled at both of them.

            Tommy's banging on the door like the SWAT team was with him, twenty minutes later proved otherwise.

            “Susie Homemaker! Blondie Yo-y- Open up!”

            Oliver and Felicity knew they couldn’t just leave him out there, but they also had work the next morning. They grumbled in unison. This was gonna be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos protect my muse from being riddled with arrows  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	3. Cut Out

( _Originally from the 2013 CW Upfronts_ )

            The whir of the blender’s blades felt more like they were cutting through Tommy’s headache. Sunlight shined directly on his eyes. He finally woke up with a groan. His eyes darted back and forth at his surroundings. This couch wasn’t the one at Starling Fairmont Hotel. The blender pulsed again, and his view narrowed at Oliver and Felicity in the kitchen.

            “Must you, Smoak?” Tommy muttered, flopping back down on the couch.

            Felicity corrected, purposefully pulsing the contents in the blender again, “It’s Queen to you, Merlyn.”

            “Damn, it’s too bright and sunny in Star City for once.” His hand slapped over his hairy leg, “Who took off my pants?”

            “You did that all by yourself.” Oliver answered as he tended to their challah bread French toast.

            “What the Hell happened last night?”

            “Well, from the looks of it Merlyn, you cleaned out the bar.” Felicity informed with a scoff.

            “Then, you came over here singing _99 Shots of Sake on the Wall_ and yelling our names so loud, I’m surprised our neighbors didn’t complain.”

            Tommy grumbled, “Sorry.”

            Oliver and Felicity both nodded, although it didn’t seem like they accepted his apology. However, they did serve him two of their best hangover cures— French toast made with challah bread and a fruit/vegetable juice blend that had a pickle juice brined base. Tommy’s face crumpled in disgust. Mushy food and spritzes of the drink were spewed into the potted fern.

            “Holy shit!” He coughed. “What, what did I just put into my mouth.”

            “A mixture of my and Oliver’s hangover cures— his Russian juice blend.”

            “And, Felicity’s favorite French toast,” Oliver continued.

            “It’s a rollercoaster of too salty and too sweet. Don’t you guys have any peanut butter or grapefruit juice?”

            With a roll of her eyes, Felicity pointed out, “I’m allergic to nuts.”

            “Except Oliver’s.” Tommy joked.

            “Hon, now you see what it’s like being on the other of that?” Her husband noted through the corner of his mouth.

            Tommy went to high-five his best friend, but Felicity grimaced. Oliver smooched her cheek.

            Not only did Ollie leave him hangin’, but Tommy thought, “Okay, gross! They were like this every day.”

            “I’ve got a board meeting in forty-five minutes, and Oliver’s got debate prep with Alex in an hour. I guess you can stay here if you want, unless you’re supposed to meet your dad at his company…”

            “Like you should be doing on a Monday morning.” Oliver’s gaze at Tommy was almost paternal.

            They were definitely not his parents, so why were the acting like it? When did Ollie become a father? Oh wait, Ollie did mention he had a seven year old son named William. He didn’t get that much grief from his own father. He clutched his stomach, which was bundled in knots like a model’s bikini bottoms. His headache was drumming louder than the music at Thea’s club. God damn, this loft was bright.

            “Can you cover for me, man?”

            “Are you serious, dude? Grow the frack up!”

            “Hey.” Tommy snapped, “I wasn’t asking for your permission, Blondie.”

            “It’s like I tell my son, ‘you’re old enough to do some things without my help.’”

Man, this was unbelievable. He was getting a ‘You’re a big boy, so you do it’ speech from his best friend. Back when they were twenty-one, Ollie would’ve been right there with him doing tequila shots out of some random chick’s bellybutton. But, now he was Oliver Queen, mayor of Star City—complete with suit, tie, and briefcase.

Once Tommy put his pants back on, he recalled. “Shit, shit, shit! It was checkout day at the hotel. I’ll call Starling Fairmont and have them put the bill on the company card, so can I crash here for a few hours? Movers are taking my stuff to my dad’s guest house at ten.”

Oliver mouthed, “Wow.” And, Felicity had to bite back a giggle fit that was bubbling inside of her. Was Tommy twenty-seven or seventeen? Well, actually even some seventeen year olds had more common sense than this guy. He only got a job because of his father. He wanted to live under Malcolm’s roof. Yes, even though it was the guest house, it was still part of Malcolm’s own home. Hawaii wasn’t just a vacation spot. People currently live and work there too. So, what was Tommy doing there for five years, besides scoping out surfers?

“I guess…I guess,” Oliver rubbed small circles on his wife’s back, and she relented in a sigh, “You can stay here for a few hours, but if I find any adult films or videos on our TV or computers, you can expect one quickly canceled subscription and a nasty computer virus, mister.”

Tommy didn’t know whether or not he should agree with Felicity. Yet, he almost had the urge to salute her, and say, “Ma’am. Yes, ma’am.”

As they headed towards the front door, his friend remembered, “There are leftover in the fridge. Just don’t mess up my kitchen, please. Oh, and Thea will be here soon to pick up some earrings she lent to Felicity.”

“Thea’s coming here, no?. Wait, dude, um… What do I say to her?” His voice squeaked as if he got kicked in the Merlyn family jewels. Yet, his questioned was followed up with Oliver and Felicity’s breathy laughs while the door slammed shut.

 Those annoying little… They heard him. Payback was a bitch, and there was no way he deserved this kind of anxiety. So, he got reacquainted a little too well with some Sake, but it wasn’t that big of a deal.

Tommy was too freaked out to even think about watching TV or using Oliver and Felicity’s computers. He opted on scrolling through Tinder after he called his dad to see if he could get a hookup for the night.

 He knew he shouldn’t have, but he started snooping through Oliver and Felicity’s stuff. Tommy found it hilarious that Ollie kept a journal filled with recipes and mushy, romantic goop about Felicity. Oliver had way too many suits, and Felicity had way too many shoes, though maybe that was normal when you live with a chick for so long. He wouldn’t know because his longest relationship to date was with a masseuse named Leilani, which lasted all of three days.

Their house was filled with photos of them hugging and kissing. They also had a few photos with their friends John and Lyla. They even had some pictures with their cat Walter with Ollie's son William. God, he felt like he was in the _Twilight Zone_ or something. This work, this life, this was all new to him. One photo caught his eye. It was Thea, Ollie, and Felicity all dressed up. They looked tired, but happy. Maybe one day, he could have that to with Thea. Well, once they get past the awkward phase. Just the thought that he called Thea hot made him gag in his mouth now. She was his little sister too.

The door creaked open, and Tommy jumped back like a frightened cat. Correction, Walter didn’t move from pouncing at his squeaky mouse toy. He gulped, but refused to say anything.

“Ollie, Felicity! You guys still here?” Thea called out, “Earrings, earrings. Oh, closet right!”

Tommy greeted, “Hi,” louder than he intended to. Thea grunted. Her chunky heel was mere millimeters away from her other brother’s private parts, ready to kick where it would hurt. She drew back her foot as air refilled in her lungs. Tommy’s smile didn’t last that long when a damn good jab connected right to his shoulder.

“You scared the Hell out of me.”

He winced, “Same here, but you throw a pretty hard punch for someone so small.”

“You’re so stupid,” Thea’s tone was low with grit, “Never make fun of my size. I may be little, but I’m fast.”

“I remember, Speedy.” Tommy chuckled.

She warned, “My brother, sister-in-law, nephew, and friends are the only ones allowed to call me that. You should know Ollie and Malcolm taught me how to fight.”

“Malcolm? You mean _our_ father? Why didn’t you tell me we were related when I saw you at Verdant on Saturday? Great place for a seventeen year old to run.” A cocktail of frustration and sarcasm seeped through his tone.

Anger sizzled in the pit of her stomach, but that was quelled abruptly with three deep breaths and a count to ten. Verdant started out as a club for teens only, but with her business-savvy parents, they thought she should expand it to adults too. So, they obtained a liquor license in their names, and once everything was up to the new code. Thea still ran the place with occasional help from Ollie.

“A) Malcolm is my _biological_ father, but Robert Queen, he raised me. He was the one, who was there for me and Ollie. B) Family drama isn’t info you let slip into conversation in a public place. C) At seventeen, I run my own business. What do you do? Besides, rely on Daddy’s money while you party your ass off?”

With a shake of his head, Tommy said, “I don’t need to take this shit from a kid. Is that anyway to talk to your brother? You and I used to be pretty close when we were younger. I just can’t believe I called you hot.”

Tommy shuddered just before Thea smacked him.

“There’s an image I didn’t need to see, but when I found I couldn’t believe I had a crush on you when I was four. It was probably because you snuck in some of Raisa’s chocolate chip cookies for me. But, Ollie’s been my only big brother for my entire life, and you let people think you were dead for five years.” She insisted.

“Thea, I’m...”

“Don’t!” She interrupted, “I’m just gonna get my earrings and leave before I’m even later for my civics class.”

Thea’s heels clomped while she trudged her way out of Oliver and Felicity’s loft with a slam of the door. What? Was it pick-on-Tommy day? Oliver was getting in on the act too. He didn’t need this kind of bullshit right now. His stomach gurgled, which signaled that more alcohol wasn’t the remedy to this feeling he couldn’t describe. Anger? Guilt? Frustration? Jealousy? Maybe, it was a mixture of all four.

Hours later, just before five o’clock, Tommy lucked out on his sweet relief.

“Hey, Babe.” Tommy answered, his voice laden with lust and false charm, “No, Brittani-Ann, I’d love to see you soon. Yeah, um… I’m staying at 455 Merced Unit 10. Okay, great.”

They didn’t say anything about having a friend over for some company, right? His “friend” arrived ten minutes in a mere black trench coat and sky-high stiletto heels. There was no hello. Just kisses. They found their way to the couch.

“Hon,” Felicity inquired as she was digging through her purse for their key. “Do you know what Tommy said to Thea? She texted angry emojis on her lunchbreak. It was difficult to keep a straight face with Curtis and Mr. Dennis, but it was totally worth it.”

“Dunno. Alex brought that up too. Honey, why do you assume that it’s Tommy’s fault?”

“Because he’s a man.”

“Well… okay, you won’t get an argument from me.” Oliver agreed, finally he found the keys in his pants pocket. His eyes flickered down to the rubber band on the doorknob, “Oh, God.”

“What?” Felicity adjusted her glasses. Then, she saw it. It was all-too familiar sight of a rubber band, which meant occupied. She and Oliver used to use that signal every week during their late night “tutoring sessions for biology” back at Starling University, so they wouldn’t disturb her roommate, Brie. “Oh, god.”

Thankfully, Tommy and Brittani-Ann didn’t get very far. He didn’t even pay attention to the sound of the door opening with Marvin Gaye songs crooning through the speakers on his cell phone.

Brittani-Ann kissed him, “It’s okay, Baby. Another night.”

“Brit, Brit,” Tommy promised, “This never happens to me, I swear.”

With a clear of his throat, Oliver slung an arm around his wife, and instructed, “Miss, put your clothes on and leave.”

“But, I didn’t get paid.”

Tommy assured, “I’ve got it covered, Sweetheart. I’ll transfer the $1,500 to your account tonight.”

Brittani picked up heels, draped on her trench coat, and left.

Felicity whimpered, hiding from the view of Tommy’s exposed, yet limp little friend. Her eyes clamped shut while Oliver felt his wife’s glasses prod his chest. Her voice muffled into her husband’s shirt, “Pull your damn pants up, Merlyn.”

As soon as Felicity heard the zipper and belt buckle, her head tilted in Tommy’s direction. Oliver knew that was her angry face. Oliver’s forehead resembled an old-school washboard. Their eyes screamed at him with deadly glares.

“Gee mom, dad, you two never said I couldn’t have any friends over tonight.” He joked.

Oliver ordered, “Get out of our apartment. Now.”

“But, you-you said. Ollie, c’mon, man!”

“Stop!” Felicity reminded, “You said you’d be out of here as soon as the movers dropped off your stuff at your dad’s place.”

“Wait a minute now, Blondie. It’s _my_ place.”

Felicity actually didn’t think she could laugh at a time like this, but the asshole managed to get a little laugh out of her.

“Not another word, Tommy.”

Yet, Tommy just couldn’t shut up, “Ollie, you don’t mean that.”

“ _Out. Now!_ ” The Queens yelled in unison

Tommy finally left without saying a single word.

When the door creaked to a close, Felicity joked, “All reunions need a happy ending.”

“You don’t have to be funny for me. You know that, right.” Her husband urged while his hand blanketed hers, “In fact, the way I see it, you have every right to be mad at Tommy and at me too.”

“How is it you make everything your fault? Oliver, I’m not blaming you.”

“I trusted him, and I let him into our lives thinking he’d changed.”

His wife assured, “And that, my love is just one of the reasons you’re so wonderful. Even when things are difficult, you have hope. You trust that things will work out. It’s what makes you the beacon of hope for Star City.”

“Well, I didn’t just learn biology from you, Felicity. You taught me how to have hope. You showed me that there was another way.” Oliver pointed out, staring at her with such love that her anger began to melt away.

She kissed his cheek, and whispered, “We need to get rid of the couch.”

“Oh yeah.”

John called, “Felicity, turn on the news.”

Felicity turned on the TV to _Channel 52 News_ , Oliver’s phone buzzed with a text from Alex, “We need to have a meeting ASAP at 8AM tomorrow morning.”

“Oh no.”

“High-priced escort, Brittani-Ann Susox was seen leaving the apartment of Mayor Oliver Queen and Queen Incorporated CEO, Felicity Queen this afternoon. She claims she was hired by future Merlyn Global CEO Thomas Merlyn, who was Mayor Queen’s childhood best friend. Experts are expecting a drop in the polls.” Bethany Snow’s announcement bombarded their nerves.

“Damn it,” Oliver growled as he threw off his tie.

“We’ll get through this, Honey.” His wife promised with a hug.

“How?”

“Well, your parents, Alex, Thea, John, Lyla, and I are all on your side.”

He grumbled, “Thea’s not old enough to vote yet.”

“You know what you have to do, right?” Felicity prompted. Oliver nodded, and his wife continued, “You have to cut out that jerk from our lives for good, and keep him the Hell away from our apartment.”

Harsh, but true. Oliver agreed. No more trying. No more extending an olive branch. He was done. Oliver was done with Tommy, with his life, and with his ways. He was lightyears away from the party boy lifestyle. He realized that there was just no way to get Tommy to see that now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos give my muse hope.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	4. A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Since the responses have been so lovely, and I had extra time on my hands today, I decided to post another chapter. But, usually because of my writing for work, I'll have to stick back to one update every weekend, most likely Saturdays. I write/post within the same day.

( _Originally via 206 "Keep Your Enemies Closer"_ )

            Oliver, Felicity, and John were greeted with a cacophony of paparazzi flashes before they ducked through the back entrance of Oliver’s campaign office. He grunted like a caveman when one photographer’s hand had gotten much too close to his wife’s ass. His fist clenched, and in the old days Oliver would’ve punched out each one of them. But, John knew better. He didn’t have the heart to tell Tommy this, but over the past three years, he and John had become like brothers.

            They met because Moira thought Oliver needed his own security detail, especially when dealing with the likes of Damien Darhk. Felicity and John were the first couple of people to see Oliver as just a person—not party boy billionaire Oliie Queen. John eventually gained Oliver’s trust, and they became more like family. They were each others’ best men at their weddings. John put Oliver’s hand in Felicity’s, and her smile alone made his angry face subside. Lyla and Jon stood in from as they ushered the Queens inside the building.

            Alex nearly dropped the stack of papers when he bumped into his boss, “Hey, how’d you guys get in here so fast?”

            “Our office has a secret entrance,” Oliver replied.

            Alex laughed, but Felicity informed, “He’s not kidding. Follow us.”

            The group strode over to what appeared to be just a blank wooden wall. However, when Felicity pressed a button, it revealed a secret door.

            “Welcome to Narnia,” Alex joked.

            “ _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ was one of Thea’s favorite books as a kid. I used to read it to her when she was little.”

            He recalled, “I know Thea mentioned that and _Harry Potter_ were her favorites when we found secret passageways at the manor. We were trying to hide from your mom, so we could…”

            “Alex, I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you. Unless you want to bring out Oliver’s angry face again.”

            “Followed by my fist. That’s my baby sister, man.” Her husband muttered under his breath, though it was purposefully loud enough for Alex to hear.

            “Okay, sorry.” Alex flinched, yet regained his composure with a clear of throat, “Let’s get down to the reason we’re all here.”

            His boss began, “My friendship with Tommy is over, effective immediately.”

            “Thank God.” Felicity mouthed, followed by an eye roll.

            “It’s not that simple. This scandal found it’s on way onto the national news circuit.”

            Oliver reminded, “It’s not my scandal. It’s Tommy’s.”

            “But, your friendship with him fanned the flames, and it spread like wildfire.”

            John interjected, “No offense. But, the Queen family name has never been free of scandal.”

            “Sure, there was his own personal Chappaquiddick with Laurel and Samantha. Then, when we found out about William….And, I’m gonna stop helping now.”

            “Those worked in our favor because you cut ties with Laurel Lance. Plus, the custody agreement helped. Everyone loves a devoted dad and husband. But, it’s not so simple this time. People are gonna think you’re advocating legalized prostitution. Our poll numbers are gonna take a massive nosedive.” Alex explained adamantly.

            “Alright, so what can we do to help?” Lyla thought.

            “Please don’t tell me it involves kissing babies with all that fake charm. I want to run an honest campaign. People need a leader, someone they can trust, someone who can continue to give the city hope and inspiration.”

            “And, that’s exactly what you have to get across to them. We need to make a statement.”

            That was just what they did. Alex called as many as news stations while Felicity set up a live webfeed broadcast nationwide. Oliver eloquently addressed the issues, stating his position, and his plan to help all citizens of the city. Tommy watched in disgust from Merlyn Global while he knocked back a breakfast beer.

            Malcolm insisted, “Son, two more strikes, and you’re cut off.”

            “You never like playing baseball with me, Dad. You were more into those cheap parlor tricks.” Tommy said, a smug smile plastered on his face.

            “Tommy, I suggest you tread lightly if you know what’s good for you.”

            “I want more— a new beginning.”

            A devious smirk etched on his father’s face, “And, I promise you, son, you shall have it. Gloria, call in my associates at Darhk & Adams. I believe we have some business to discuss this morning.”

            While Tommy was unaware of this, Merlyn Global were dirty business dealers. They worked with the worst kinds of people— drug dealers, pimps, and embezzlers. They got off scot-free with some help from Merlyn Global’s trusted, lucrative law firm Darhk & Adams. And, it was all part of a plan driven by a simple sin, greed. Money signified power, and power meant absolute control over Star City. But, the richest family in the city were the Queens.

            Tuesday meant the first phase of their plan to take the Queens was commencing. They spent weeks in the shadows, and experts believed the polls were once again in Oliver’s favor. The election was two months away. Oliver and Felicity were both working their butts off blazing the campaign trail, and expanding Queen Incorporated with a tech-based subsidiary branch, Q-Core. Even though, it was crunch time, Alex suggested they take two weeks off to recharge their batteries. John was flying the couple off to Bali in the Queen Incorporated private jet.

            “You two expecting someone?” John wondered as another black limo pulled up beside theirs.

            “Ooh Frack!” Felicity uttered, “Something wicked this way comes.”

            “Hon, my mother may be a lot of things. But she’s not Voldemort.”

            “And, yet you won’t watch any of the movies with me,” she commented.

            Oliver got confused, and legitimately asked his wife, “There were movies?”

            “Seven of them. At least, you read a few of the books.” Felicity responded with a giggle.

            Their friend suggested, “How ‘bout you two watch all of them on the plane? It’s almost a twenty-four hour flight. That’s plenty of time to watch all the movies and read all the books.”

            Moira finally appeared, looking as pristine, polished, and demure as ever.

            “Mom? What are you doing here?”

            “Well, I’ve just come to say goodbye to my sweet boy. Felicity, I see you’ve gone for the more _natural_ look apart from the wretched dye.” Moira stated while her fingers pinched the ends of her daughter-in-law’s wavy locks.

            A faux polite smile masked her disdain, “Always lovely to see you, Moira.”

            “It’s lovely to see that my ring looks elegant on even your hand.”

            Her son snapped, “Mother, please. Drop it. You gave me that ring in the first place.”

            “And, here I thought you’d have to pry off her cold, dead hands.” Felicity shelved those quiet thoughts as she intentionally gripped her husband’s right hand in her left.

            The diamond gleamed in the sunlight.

            “Alright, we should be going now. It’s a long flight.” Oliver redirected with a small wave goodbye. He was just about to lead Felicity up to the steps of the plane when Moira surprisingly pulled them both into a hug.

            “Goodbye son. Felicity, please take care of him.”

            Felicity would’ve taken that as an insult if it wasn’t for Moira’s tone. In addition to that, she was acting well…unlike Moira. It was almost as if she was saying goodbye forever.

            “Hey, Moira. Are you okay?”

            She waved off, “Didn’t that mother of yours ever teach you hay is for the horses? I’m quite well. I’ll just miss you—both of you.”

            Felicity’s lips pouted in an array of confusion, disbelief, and acceptance.

            “It’s just two weeks, Mom. We’ll be back soon.” Her son promised.

            With that, they boarded the plane. Twenty minutes passed, before the jet’s engines roared and they took off for Bali. The curtain at the window seat was closed, so they didn’t Moira was still there. Tears would’ve settled in Moira’s hidden wrinkles if it wasn't for her driver. Her usual chauffeur wasn’t with her. Per her request, her driver for this eventful morning was Quentin Lance, Felicity’s stepfather and Captain of SCPD.

            “Here.” He offered her a hanky from his pocket square, “I guess Donna and I can break the news to him, but it would’ve sounded better coming from you.”

            “I know,” she agreed. “But, I’d prefer not to ruin my son’s happiness with news of my arrest. He’ll find out soon enough.”

            “I’ll read your Miranda rights when we get to the station, and I see no need to cuff you here.”

            “Thank you.”

            “I’m sorry it had to be this way, Moira.” Quentin noted regretfully.

            Moira believed, “It’s not your fault, Quentin, but please make sure you help my son and Felicity bring down those sons of bitches before they took over my family business because family is everything.”

            His wife inquired, “What was wrong with your mom?”

            “Dunno, but I wouldn’t worry about that now, Hon. Because you and I are off to our very first honeymoon.”

            “Psst… I brought that green bikini you like me in so much.” She whispered, her tone low and her voice oozed with good things to come.

            Her husband hoped, “Sounds good. How ‘bout a sneak preview?”

            Felicity shook her head, but nuzzled his nose before she kissed him smack dab on the lips. She moaned against his lips, pressing herself into him further. His hands gripped hers tightly while he chased her lips.

            Oliver was about to sneak some tongue in there when Dig announced, “Ladies and gentleman, this is you captain speaking I should inform all passengers that membership to the mile high club isn’t offered on this flight. And, that means you two- Mr. and Mrs. Queen.”

            They pulled apart. For nearly twenty-four hours, they played cards, read _Harry Potter_ , watched all the movies, ate, and slept. The Queens finally perked up when they caught the sight of clear blue skies— Bali.

            “We’re here,” his wife chimed.

            “Mmm Hmm.” Felicity was just about to slide the key into the door of the villa they rented when Oliver scooped her into his arms, “I gotcha.”

            “Haven't we already been through this before like on our wedding night?” Her question was laced with a giggle fit.

            He winked, “It’s our honeymoon, and you are gonna need all the rest you get, Mrs. Queen.”

            They kissed just before Oliver plopped his wife down on the bed and the door slammed shut with a kick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos give my muse hope and inspiration.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	5. Armor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is by far the longest and smuttiest single chapter I've ever written. For once, I started treating my fanfiction similar to my writing for work. This took about a few hours each day over the course of 4 days because I really wanted to balance the romantic with the realistic. so I hope you guys enjoy it. This chapter involves a flashback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I borrowed some dialog from _Army Wives_ with Frank and Denise because I thought it fit perfectly for this situation. Collage photos include screencaps from 320 "The Fallen", 411 "A.W.O.L", 417 "Beacon of Hope", and 401 "Green Arrow".

            Their bedroom at Villa G in Bali was bathed in sea of soft light. Multiple pillows were strewn about their king size bed even making it more comfortable than it already was, so Oliver and Felicity were making good use their comfy surroundings. Over the course of the day, the couple had visited a few temples. They walked numerous steps to get there, yet Felicity wasn’t even tired.

            Oliver was jotting things about their day in his journal when he called out, “Felicity, honey! You coming to bed? We have a long hike ahead of us tomorrow.”

            No response, but Felicity’s bare feet padded against the floor. That was when Oliver could really drink her in— the sight of his wife took his breath away. She adjusted her green negligee that hit mid-thigh. The negligee only accentuated her body. It fit her as well as Oliver did.

            “You know, I’ve never been with anyone else, but you. And, I don’t wanna be because I’m in love in you, Oliver. You’ve opened up my heart in ways I never knew were possible. I love how you know me, what I want, what I need.” Her tone dropped to a low whisper, laden with desire as she slowly approached the bed. “I also love how you love me, the way you touch me, hold me, kiss me, and I want you so much, it drives me crazy. But, I push that away sometimes because I know you, and I do. So, the second I say, ‘Oliver, I wanna make love …’”

            Oliver cut her off with a kiss. He wanted her too. Oliver needed to have Felicity in his arms, hear her sweet little sighs, and feel her heartbeat drumming against his chest. A little while later, Felicity’s battle within herself was about to come undone.

            “It’s okay, Baby. I’ve got you.” Oliver assured in a whisper, his breath tickling her ear, “I love you so much. God, you’re perfect, Felicity.”

            She whimpered and bit back a moan when her husband’s teeth nipped lightly at the delicate skin of her neck. His wet lips soothed the column of her neck. Their hips were in perfect synchronicity. She loved how it felt when they were together every single time

            “ _Mmm...Oh… Oliver, Oliver, Oliver!_ ” She keened as pleasure burned through her core warmer than Bali in the summertime. Her walls pulsed rapidly around him while her hands needed to hold tight onto something. Felicity found Oliver’s free hand while her rings scratched through her husband’s hair.

            He kissed Felicity from her forehead to the bridge her nose, and waited patiently for her body to settle down. Oliver’s calloused hands slipped underneath his wife’s back to feel her scars. His lips crashed into hers, sneaking his tongue in right before he penetrated more than just fine, and he felt that too. The squeaky mattress cushioned the intensity of his rocking body.

            He panted, “ _God… I can’t...Oh fuck, Felicity_!” Oliver’s eyes were still screwed shut. Felicity ran her hands over his back to ease his trembling muscles. Cum and a thin sheen of sweat stuck to their skin.

            “I haven’t been that ready for just all this since our first night together in college.” Felicity commented with a giggle.

            Green was Oliver’s favorite color, so it definitely helped heat their honeymoon up these past couple of days.

Oliver’s words were reminiscent of their first time together. “You’re amazing.”

* * *

 

**_Five Years Ago_ **

            Oliver and Felicity had been dating for all of four months, and to most of their classmates they had seemed like a mismatched pair. Oliver was known to be this blonde billionaire playboy with a history of cheating. Felicity was a rebellious brunette tech genius, who supported “hacktivism”. It was her first attempt at making a difference in other people’s lives, but she didn’t see that she was already making a difference in Oliver’s.

            In the month prior, Oliver admitted to Felicity that he was in love with her. Felicity, on the hand, was a different story. She had this wall around her. The blue streaks in her hair, the dark pale makeup, the leather, they were all her armor from being hurt like when her father left. At this time, when Felicity mentioned, “You’re a dork, Queen,” to him. It actually meant “I love you.”

            Felicity was just leaving her coding class when she saw her boyfriend.

“Hey, dude.” Felicity greeted amongst classmates. He laughed, leaned in to kiss her. But, she mouthed, “Not here.”

            She had a rep as a tough girl. She couldn’t just let that wither away just because she was dating the “Prince Charming” of Starling University. Despite that, he grabbed her books while they walked back to her dorm. Thankfully, her roommate Brie wasn’t there at the moment.

            “Hey, how was class? Stein still giving you a hard time?”

            “Professor Gray’s nothing I can’t handle.” She yanked at the collar of his blue plaid shirt, “C’mere.”

            Their kisses increased in frequency and need. Oliver almost stumbled over one of her textbooks when Felicity shoved him against the wall with her Grateful Dead poster.

Oliver mentioned in between kisses, “Mmph Fel-Felicity… my mother really wants to meet ‘the girl I’m so smitten with’ at our usual Friday night dinner.”

“Okay, Oliver.”

No teasing remark? No, “yeah right?” No “like that’ll ever happen, Queen”? She really did love him, and she thought it was important to meet his family. Four hours later, she heard the whir of the engine from her boyfriend’s Ducati. The red helmet didn’t exact match with his casual suit. He took off his helmet, and for the briefest moment, time stopped. Felicity looked a little different, though still beautiful. Her dark locks were pulled back into a ponytail. She took out her cartilage piercings and the diamond stud on her nose. She traded in her usual boots for heels. She wore a black dress, and was she even wearing a different shade of lipstick? What was next was she gonna dye her hair blonde? There was something that would never happen.

He always thought Felicity looked beautiful no matter what she wore, but he felt the need to remind her of that right then.

“What’s in the duffel bag, Felicity?”

“A spare change of clothes just in case. Now stop drooling, Queen, and let’s hit the road." Felicity answered after she chucked her bag into his sidecar.

Half an hour later, Oliver and Felicity arrived at Queen Manor. He chuckled at his girlfriend’s little gasp.

Her boyfriend inquired, “What?”

“You used to live here? This place seems amazing. It’s even bigger than I thought it would be.”

“C’mon.” He laughed as he grabbed her hand. He thought her double entendres were adorable. “Let’s go.”

Oliver knocked on the door, and was greeted by Raisa, “Hello, Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak. Come in.”

“You have a maid?” Felicity asked in a hushed tone, thrusting her clutch against his chest.

“Maid/nanny/best home cook this side of Starling City. Raisa’s sweet. She’s the best.” Oliver answered out of the corner.

“Hi Ollie.” A little girl greeted. She was sneakily hiding behind Raisa’s legs, “New girlfriend? He must really like you. Ollie almost never brought any of them home to meet Mom.”

She assumed, “You must be Thea. Oliver talks a lot about you. Cool boots!”

Instead of a typical handshake, Felicity bent down to the twelve year old’s level, and gave her a high-five.

Much to Moira’s disapproval, Raisa was starting to let Thea pick out parts of her own outfit. Thea giggled, and climbed up on her brother’s shoulders for a piggy back ride.

“Hey, Ollie. I already like this one, so don’t mess it up, okay?” His baby sister whispered.

Oliver nodded, and carried her over to the dining room while Felicity followed them. Then, Moira Queen descended from down the stairs. Her hair was perfectly straight, not a strand out of place. She wore an elegant red long sleeve dress, and had a massive diamond ring adorning her finger.

Moira chided, “Thea Dearden, what did I tell you about climbing on your brother like that? You’re not a monkey, sweetheart. And, it’s very impolite when we have guests. Get down, please.”

“But, it’s the only good thing about having a really tall and much older brother,” she huffed in a whine.

“Down now, or no salmon tartare for dinner.”

Thea’s groan was coupled with a thud of her boots against the dark hardwood floor.

“Hey, hey, Mom. You look lovely.” Oliver said before he kissed his mother’s cheek.

“Hay is for the horses, Oliver,” Moira corrected. A faux, yet demure smile was plastered on her face. “And, this must be Ms. Smoak. It’s a pleasure to finally meet my son’s biology tutor.”

Ignoring that last part, Felicity started, “Hey…Hello, Mrs. Queen or Mrs. Steele. Or is it Mrs. Queen Steele? Do you hyphenate it? I’m…um Felicity.”

“You can call her Moira, Honey. And, Mom, Felicity is my _girlfriend_.” Oliver amended.

“For now, and Mrs. Queen will be fine, Felicity. Now then, we eat promptly at 7:30 sharp.” Moira smiled.

They were served a Waldorf salad with nuts, which Felicity was politely picking around.

Moira inquired, “Something wrong with your salad, dear?”

“I’m allergic to nuts.”

“Mom, I told you that this afternoon.” Her son remembered.

“Yes, Oliver. And, I simply forget to tell Raisa. Raisa, I think Ms. Smoak would like to move onto the next course.”

Salmon tartare was interesting. Oliver rubbed Felicity’s knee discreetly under the table as he could she was forcibly swallowing it down after several slow chews. A server popped in with a bottle of aged red wine and grape cider for Thea.

As server poured her a glass of Merlot, Felicity simply said, “I can’t, so just a water for me. Thanks.”

“Do your people not like red wine?”

Oliver snapped, “Mom, you’re being incredibly rude to my girlfriend.  Can you least at try to be nice?”

“I’m only eighteen.” Felicity pointed out, suppressing the anger that was bubbling in her stomach. Although, maybe that was salmon tartare coming back up with a vengeance.

“My apologies, Felicity. That heavy pale makeup of yours adds a few years to that pretty face.”

Last straw, Felicity got up from the table.

“If you’ll excuse me, Mrs. Queen,” she insisted. “I think I need to go now.”

Her boyfriend continued, “I’ll go with you wherever you want.”

“Oliver, wait! Oliver!” Moira interrupted.

For twelve, Thea understood kindness very well, but she just wasn’t sure if she should speak out against her mother. “It’s not gonna work, Mom. Let Ollie go.”

Sure, she’d let her son go for right now, but it wouldn’t be forever. Just before they sped away on Oliver’s Ducati, Raisa came out in her bunny slippers with some Tupperware and thermoses.

“It’s for your dinner tonight, Mr. Queen since you mentioned Ms. Smoak enjoys chicken.”

Despite the tears threatening to smudge her eyeliner, Felicity believed, “She really is the best.”

“Mmm hmm, so where are we going?”

His girlfriend replied, “Your place.”

They zipped off to Oliver’s townhouse nestled just outside of Starling University. Oliver and Felicity were delighted at the taste of Raisa’s chicken cordon bleu and fresh homemade fruit juice blend. They ended up on a blanket on the living room floor by a crackling fire, watching the stars shine through the skylight on a rarely clear night for Starling City. Oliver, being an astrophysics major, loved outer space. They shared these sweet little pecks. Oliver’s hand trailed down her back.

“Sorry, my mother is…something else. That didn’t exactly go like I’d hoped it would,” Oliver admitted, “But, I’m in love with you, and I don’t care what the Hell she thinks.”

“Oliver, I love you.”

“What?”

Did his ears deceive him? For the past month he’d hoped she would say it back, though he would never want to force her into saying it. He would never pressure her into anything.

“No, I’m _in love_ with you.” Felicity corrected, her lip sucked back for a moment as she thought, “I may or may not have a stupid question, so don’t laugh.”

He guessed, “What? What is it? Is it about my mom?”

“Do you wanna….” She paused, “Do it? Have sex with me? It’s been four months, and I know you’re usually not the kinda guy who waits…”

“That’s the guy I used to be. Everything’s different with you. I’m in love you, and yes, I want to. But, I’m willing to wait for whenever you’re ready.” Oliver reassured as his fingers combed through her hair.

His girlfriend responded confidently, “I am ready. Right here. Right now.”

With that, she straddled her boyfriend and kissed him hard on the mouth.

“Felicity, wait stop!” He requested through panting breaths.

            Felicity did stop, her eyes shined with confusion and disappointment.

            “Is it because I’m a virgin?”

            Oliver shook his head, and asked, “Are you sure you wanna do this? Because there’s no going back. I don’t want you to regret anything. As much as I don’t wanna hurt you, sometimes it does your first…”

            “Well, you really know how to romance a chick. Don’tcha, Queen?” She noted with a laugh.

            “Felicity, I’m being serious.”

            “So I am. Look at me, Oliver. Look at where we are. I am ready, so just do me. Right here. Right now.”

            Oliver understood, but he mentioned, “The floor isn’t exactly a place where I pictured making love to you for the first time.”

            “Making love?” His girlfriend teased, “Like I’d ever refer to it as that.”

            “Here,” He picked her up, and Felicity let out an uncharacteristic girly squeal. Once they reached his bedroom door, “I think it’s important for us to take things slow. Talk me, Felicity because we don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

            “I want to, Oliver. I want you so much it drives me crazy.”

            “Hold onto me tight.”

            Oliver lifted her up onto his bed. He kissed her, but to her surprise he pulled away and scooted her back a little further down the bed.

            “Woah, woah. Okay, what happened to slow?” Felicity asked as he was about to get behind her, “I’m definitely not ready for that. We haven’t even had normal sex yet.”

            “I know. I wasn’t suggesting _that_. I just thought that I could rub your back. The more you relax, the less it will hurt.” Oliver rubbed some lotion on his hands.

            “Again, you really know how to romance a girl.” Felicity said, it shot up to a sigh as soon she felt his hands knead over her unknowingly achy muscles, “I’m _fine. Ooh, okay_. That does feel good.”

            Felicity unceremoniously dropped the gray tank top she changed into earlier on the floor. This time he didn’t say anything. He just kept working over her back muscles when she shivered and bit back a whimper, “Felicity, what do you need?”

            “Touch me.”

            “I am.” He planted a kiss on her shoulder blade.

            She grunted, “Oliver, just…” Felicity guided her boyfriend’s hands around to her bare breasts

            He smirked again her skin, enjoying her little mewls while the pads of his thumbs ghosted her nipples, but his eyes quickly became fixated on another sight— her hand was inside her black jeans, trying to move into small, fast circles.

            But, skinny jeans be damned, she couldn’t just bring herself to orgasm. She couldn’t reach in far enough to feel that heat simmer in her core. She may have been a virgin, but she was no stranger to her own body, her own pleasure.

            “Relax, Felicity. It’s okay. Want me to give you a hand?”

            “Pun intended, smart ass.” Felicity thought, “Damn it, this is so embarrassing.”

            “It’s perfectly normal. Baby, just relax. I’m right here. I’ve got you. I promise, but you have to promise me…” He whispered, his voice so full of love.

            She finished, “That I’ll tell you if I wanna stop. I know, Oliver, I know. Just please…”

Oliver tugged off her skinny jeans in three strong pulls. Her black lace underwear followed, and the bed squeaked when he settled between her legs. His fingertips skimmed her thighs, up and down so slow, they trembled under his touch. She expected to feel those fingers moving with a ‘come hither’ motion inside of her. But his lips grazed her hipbones, her pelvis, and her stomach making their way down until he reached just above her vagina.

“Do you trust me?” Oliver asked. He knew the answer after four months of dating, but this time he really need to hear her say it before he could go any further.

Felicity sighed, “Yes I trust you, but I’ve never… What it’s bad for you?”

“Do you want to?” He interrupted.

“Yes.”

“Oh, and it’s not gonna be bad for me. I just want you to feel as good as you make me feel.”

Damn, he was sweet. Okay, he was more than sweet. He was wonderful in so many ways— and not just with his gentleness. But… Her train of thought went off the rails when she felt Oliver’s tongue against her, in her, and just everywhere around her. His hands gently rested on her raised thighs. Her fingernails scratched at his scalp. But, when his mouth found her clit that really sent her over the edge.

“ _Oh God…. Yes…Oliver… Don’t stop_ , _Honey_ …” God that felt way better than when she did that with her own hand. That simmer of heat she used to feel now reached an inferno temperature. Her pale skin burned in a pink flush

“That’s the first time you called me Honey. I like it. How ya feelin’?” Oliver wondered.

Did he really need an answer? Felicity’s body melted into the mattress. Once her erratic breathing slowed, her smile was so loopy it was like she was drunk.

She slurred, stretching out the words, “Mmm…So good. C’mere Honey.”

“Baby, don’t! I just…”

“I don’t care, Oliver.”

Felicity yanked him down to her, and pulled Oliver into a kiss. She moaned at the taste of herself on his lips. Her fingers flicked open every single button of his wrinkled white shirt, and he pulled away again. His cheeks were flushed, nearly red, as his eyes darted down to the scars on his torso.

“Those are uh…Um, well those are there,” he announced sheepishly, avoiding his girlfriend’s gaze.

            When the Gambit sank, it was worldwide news. But, the story most people hadn’t heard was the struggle it put on the entire Queen family. Robert had committed suicide, so Oliver could live. Moira shut off from the rest of the world, only to become brash and protective. She cast an armor around her heart, and most people didn’t crack it so easily. Sometimes Thea was afraid to even shower by herself for fear of drowning, so Raisa helped her to get soap and shampoo. Oliver had developed numerous scars from jagged driftwood, rocks, and then there was that shark incident. His scars were only six months old, still somewhat red, fresh, and healing. But, he was healing too every day with Felicity.

            She knew those scars were there. She felt there when their makeout sessions got a little hot and heavy, but seeing them was a whole new computer upgrade.

She assured, “You’ve been through more tragedies than most people, but there’s a steel inside of you—a strength. You’re the sweetest, most wonderful guy I know, so we can stop if you want. But, I just wanted to show you how much I’m in love with you.”

“You’re amazing, you know that right?” He truly believed that, and he expressed that in another kiss on her lips. He walked over to the bathroom, “I’ll be right be right back.”

“Where are you going?”

With a clear of his throat, Oliver replied, “To get a condom and some lube unless _you_ wanna stop.”

“No, just hurry back, alright?” Felicity called out with as much confidence as she could muster.

A couple minutes later, he came back with a condom and lube in hand. His pants and boxers joined her clothes on the floor. Felicity’s gaze traveled down to her boyfriend’s semi-erect cock. He pumped a few times before she got up.

Her boyfriend grunted, “Sorry…It’s not you. I knew I should’ve done this in the bathroom.”

“Let me give you a hand.” Her hand not only tangled up with his, but she kissed the scars she could reach. Her free hand gripped his shoulder for balance. Oliver groaned against her mouth.

“Felicity, slow down,” He panted, stopping their hands from moving. “Or, I’m not gonna make it.”

“Oliver, I want you to hold me in your arms,” she said in a hushed tone. “And take me to bed like no else ever has. I feel so safe when I’m in your arms, and I know that’s cheesy. But, you bring that out in me. I just want to feel as close to you as I possibly can.”

Oliver picked her back up and laid her gently on the bed. Her eyes draped shut as she took slow deep breaths to relax herself. She didn’t even see him put the condom and lube on. But, she heard the package and bottle open. When she felt the mattress dip is when she finally opened her eyes again. His hands helped cushion her back.

Oliver looked at his girlfriend directly in her eyes. One last time, he had to be certain, “Are you absolutely sure you wanna do this with me?”

“Uh-huh,” His girlfriend agreed. “But, just go slow, okay.” Nerves of excitement raised her normal pitch.

“Promise to talk to me and tell me if it hurts too much.”

“Oliver, please just…”

He pushed in gently and slowly. Despite her previous orgasm, the lube, and the condom, she still winced. Oliver was probably bigger and thicker than most guys she knew, although she had no one to compare him against. She shuddered as her nails pierced into his back.

“I’m sorry. I know, Baby. I’m sorry.” His breath ghosted over her face before he kissed her forehead.

She whimpered, “I’m here. I’m here. Just don’t move yet. You’re so…. It just feels different.”

Different wasn’t exactly the best word, but it was all new to her. Sure, she had some experience with shallow penetration through masturbation. Even with the protection, this was an entirely different sensation her. It was sort of like stretching a muscle she’d never used much before. The stretch created a dull sting within her, but after some shaky breaths, it got a little better.

“Are you alright?”

“Uh-huh. You can move now. Sorry.”

Oliver reminded, his tone strained with anticipation, “You never, never have to apologize to me for being honest.”

He waited for her, he always would. Despite the fact that her walls squeezed around him so snugly, so warmly, and so wonderfully, he held back until she felt okay. This night, this moment, and this time were all extremely special and intimate for both of them. For Felicity, he was her first. But in some ways, Felicity was his first too, it was the first time he made love to a woman he was in love with. Initally, Oliver’s rhythm was shallow and slow, but the pleasure soon overtook his body. It was building faster and faster within both of them.

 _“Oh, Oliver, Honey! D-Don’t stop!”_ Felicity pleaded as her voice rang higher and higher with their increasing pleasure.

But, he had to stop because his body told him to. He shuddered as he reached his end. She felt her core clench in response She couldn’t feel his pleasure really, though she felt the warmth. She saw the look on his face, and it was amazing. To make matters more nerve-wracking, Felicity giggled.

“Sorry,” He said, “That was a first. You feel…This whole thing was so incredible.”

“You don’t ever have to apologize to me for being honest.” She breathed against his sweaty chest.

“But you didn’t even…”

“I’ve read that most women don’t orgasm through penetration alone. I did get there, Oliver. Or, do you not remember the mind-blowing moment you gave me before this happened? It was perfect.”

Sleep lulled them back into each others’ arms. Next morning, Oliver woke up before Felicity. But, he didn’t leave the bed. His kisses and her stomach grumble woke up her from one of the best nights’ sleep she’d ever had.

Felicity murmured, “How long have you been awake?”

“Not long,” Oliver uttered, breathing in the scent of her hair. “It sounds like you could use some breakfast. I can whip you a damn good omelet and a short stack of my banana pumpkin pancakes.”

“He’s sexy and he cooks.” She believed, then warned, “I’ll make the coffee, but don’t get used to it.”

Felicity slipped into her boyfriend’s oversized white button up, and Oliver threw on some sweats. They cuddled up to breakfast in bed, and watched the Saturday morning news.

* * *

 

**_Present Day_ **

            Oliver’s ringing cell phone woke both him and Felicity up after another night in Bali. He picked up, but didn’t answer it. Good thing, there was no Wi-Fi in Bali. She was probably just sending him a link to another funny cat video. He went out to grab some breakfast. Oliver walked in with Bubur Sumsum— a local rice pudding topped with some banana slices. But, then he noticed his wife’s crinkly eyebrows.

            “Hey, hey, are you alright? What’s wrong?”

            She bit her lip back while showing him her phone, “Oliver, your mother’s in jail.”

            “Felicity, you told me there was no internet in Bali!” Oliver snapped. Okay, clearly he hadn’t heard her.

“I know, but we both know I’m just that good. Did you really think I could spend fourteen whole days with no Wi-Fi?” His wife admitted, “But, that’s beside the point. Your mother is in prison at Iron Heights thanks to Damien Darhk and the Bonnie to his Clyde, Ruve Adams. We have get back to Star City. She’s in trouble, and we need to help her soon.”

Despite everything that Moira was, she was family after all.

Oliver hesitated. He expected his mother to go to prison again someday with the mess she made in The Glades. A mess he had to clean up as soon he became mayor of Star City. Despite his reservations, he picked up his Q-phone, and called an old family friend, “Hi, Ms. Loring. This is Oliver Queen. I’m calling on behalf of my mother. It’s urgent, so please call me back as soon as you get this.”

Felicity found a flight departing from Bali for the next morning, and off they went. At least, they had two days of a honeymoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos give my muse hope and inspiration.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	6. Queen to His King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betrayal, lies, and double crosses are instigating Project Genesis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Two chapters in one day? Yep, though this probably won't ever happen again. Since I had already planned out chapter 5 "Armor" I had time to write chapter 6 "Queen to His King" today. I usually write/post within the same, and I'll eventually go back to my one chapter Saturday-only schedule. But, I had time on my hands. Plus, writing this is a lot of fun, though I do write for work. But, I didn't get a new assignment this week as far as I know. It can change in an instant. Anyone who reads John and Carole Barrowman's, "Dark Archer" comic will get the play on words in the title.

( _Originally via 416 "Broken Hearts"_ )

            Judge De Gouw held court. Moira was acquitted of all charges against Malcolm Merlyn’s claims that she was stealing money from his company. Donna, Quentin, Felicity, Oliver, and Thea were relieved, but all their faces crumpled in suspicion when Malcolm’s team of lawyers, Damien Darhk and his wife Ruve Adams went to discuss the proceedings with Moira’s lawyer, Jean Loring.

            “Congratulations, Moira.” Felicity said as they all exited the courthouse.

            “Thank you.” Moira prompted, “I believe this calls for our usual Queen family Friday night dinner.”

            “Mom, we haven’t done that in over a year,” her son pointed out.

            His wife grumbled, “Last time went so well.”

            “Hon,” Oliver coughed, giving his wife a light pinch on the shoulder. She followed up by “accidentally” bumping him softly with her purse.

            “Alex and I have plans for dinner tonight besides Mommy I thought you wanted to figure out where you wanted to figure out where to put those new purple curtains.”

            “Well, it looks like it’s just the three of us then.”

            “Actually, Oliver and I have dinner plans with my mom and Quentin. They have a little announcement they wanted to tell us.”

            “Alright then, so I suppose it’ll be Queen, party of one tonight.” Moira proclaimed, a small smile hiding her disappointment. “I’ll have time to continue reading _War & Peace_.”

            When night fell, Oliver and Felicity at Quentin and Donna’s one bedroom apartment a few blocks away from the Starling Fairmont Hotel, where Donna still worked as a cocktail waitress.

            “Felicity, Honey.” Oliver assured while his wife’s nose prodded his chest, “It’s just dinner. It’s gonna be fine.”

            “Oliver, why did you say that? Anytime anyone ever says that in a movie, something bad happens.”

            “This is not _The Shining_ , Hon. C’mon, we’re just here to have a nice dinner with your mother and Quentin.”

            Felicity understood that, but in her mind she was too focused on what her mother’s “little announcement” was, “Please don’t be pregnant. Please don’t be pregnant.”

            Her mom was only forty-three, and some nights she’d been way too forthcoming about her and Quentin’s evening activities, especially after an argument. She shuddered at the memory of what she found them in a closet together at their wedding venue. Oliver’s fingertips traced along the ribbing of the zipper on Felicity’s fuchsia dress. He pressed a kiss to her hair, and her lips curled into a smile over his leather jacket. Locks were swiftly undone, and the door creaked open.

“There they are,” Donna squealed. “My beautiful baby girl and my handsome son-in-law.”

Oliver kissed her cheek, noting her pink party hat, “Hey, hey. Well, don’t you look festive? What’s the occasion?”

“We’ve got a new member in the Smoak and Lance family.” Quentin announced while he was moving around some kale and mushrooms in a pan.

Felicity’s eye fell shut, she thought again, “Please don’t be pregnant. Please don’t be pregnant.”

As they walked, numerous balloons, ginormous feather-filled vases, and a doggy bone banner decorated their homey space. With nothing else to say, his eyes widened almost comically, “Oh wow. New dog?”

“Uh-huh.” Donna informed, “His name is Tuna. Pooh Bear and I thought it’d be nice to have a party for the little guy.”

“Of course you would, Mom.” Felicity breathed out a laugh.

Quentin interjected, “Because everyone should have a housewarming party for their dog.”

Felicity knew her stepdad didn’t believe that. However, Quentin and Oliver both worked well with the sentiment, “Happy wife, happy life.” Those two literally seemed so unbelievable, but that didn’t matter at all. Felicity thought they were cute, and she loved seeing her mother as happy as she was. A little brown Yorkie in the upper half of a doggy tux greeted his guests with three loud high-pitched joyful barks.

“Isn’t he cutest?” Donna cooed.

“Yeah.” Quentin believed, despite his reserved behavior he couldn’t hide the genuine smile plastered on his face, “This is my life now.”

The family sat down to a dinner of a whole baked chicken with sautéed kale and mushrooms. Donna even had a cake for Tuna made with carrots and honey.

Next morning, Oliver and Felicity took a train ride to Central City. It was their weekend with William. They walked up to Samantha’s house, and immediately the door flew open before Felicity even knocked on it.

No hello. Just “Oliver, Felicity, we need to talk.”

“Is William okay?” Oliver immediately wondered.

“He’s fine.” Samantha answered, “But, your mother isn’t. I wanted you both to listen to the message she left me.”

Felicity repeated Moira’s words aloud, “I need you to tell my son to drop out of the race by 9AM on Monday morning, or I can’t promise what will happen to William.”

“Don’t worry,” He assured Samantha, “My mother doesn’t have the resources to even do anything that stupid. I know she wanted me to disown William, but no chance. He’s our son, Samantha, and I’m gonna protect him.”

Samantha inquired, “Is there anything I can do? Because if one hair gets messed up on his head from your she-devil of a mother, I will not hesitate to press charges and send her ass back to jail.”

“We wouldn’t hesitate to join you,” Felicity agreed. “He’s our family, we can keep him safe.”

Oliver’s ears perked up to a pattern— a baseball being tossed in a catcher’s mitt.

“Hi Dad. Hi Felicity. I’m ready to go.” William said.

Samantha and Felicity’s eyes darted over to his unusually lumpy backpack. They opened the multiple zippers together.

Felicity commented upon the pile of action figures crammed inside her stepson’s backpack, “Hmm…That doesn’t look very ready, Buddy.”

“William Connor Clayton, you need your clothes, toothbrush, one action figure, and one book. Go upstairs and pack please before you make your dad and Felicity late for the train back to Star City.” Samantha ordered.

William whined, “But Dad!”

“No buts. Upstairs and pack the right things.”

“Felicity.”

“The sooner you pack, the sooner we can read that new _Star Wars Rebels_ book tonight.”

With that promise, William ran right upstairs.

Samantha insisted in a hushed tone, “Call me if anything happens, Oliver.”

“Don’t worry, we will.” Oliver hugged her while Felicity gently squeezed Samantha’s shoulder.

Felicity added, “He’s gonna be fine.”

Hours later, just after dinner, Felicity got an interesting e-mail from Curtis, some of Q-Core’s funds for his latest tech venture were missing. The bank statement show the missing money was transferred to Moira Queen’s personal bank account. Upon showing Oliver the e-mail, he got up from the table.

“Something’s come up, and I have to go see my mother. But, I’ll be back home before you go to bed, Will.” Oliver announced.

“Can I go see Aunt Moira? Her face gets funny when it’s all red like a tomato.”

Felicity nearly scoffed, not only did Moira want Oliver to disown William as his son. But, she refused to let William call her, grandma. When she paid off Samantha to leave, she told her to tell Oliver that she lost the baby. Samantha didn’t spend a dime of that rich bitch’s money. She didn’t need it because she was already on the path to become Central City Picture News’ greatest photojournalist. And, Samantha certainly didn’t lie to Oliver. But, at twenty, Oliver wasn’t ready to be a father yet, they agreed that she would raise the baby on her own. By the time, William was six, Samantha finally mentioned that he had been asking a lot of questions about his dad. So, once everything was out in the open, the custody agreement was quickly drafted.

“Um…Maybe tomorrow, William.” Felicity explained, “Your grandma…I mean uh, Aunt Moira and your dad have grown-up things to talk about. C’mon. I’ll make us some hot cocoa, and we can read that new book you brought.”

He hoped, “Ooh…with marshmallows?”

“Pfft…Of course, Buddy. Everyone knows you can’t have hot cocoa without the marshmallows.”

Moira’s eyes flickered up from her wine glass since she heard her son’s Ducati cut through the night air. He greeted Raisa and Thea with such gentle words, but his demeanor changed in an instant as soon as he confront his mother in her living room. Thea noticed how angry Ollie was, and she stood at his side. His brows furrowed. His forehead was crinkled, and his eyes seared with disdain, disappointment, and anger.

“I don’t know what’s going, but it can’t be good. Mom, what did you do?” Thea inquired.

“Tell us, Mom. I’d love to hear your excuse for this one.”

Stone-cold serious, Moira claimed, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, son.”

“You’re lying, Mom. I know that you are. Ollie, what do you know? What did she do?”

He explained, “First, you not only threaten my campaign, you stole money from my wife’s company. But, worst of all, you threatened to endanger my son, _your grandson’s_ life.”

“It’s not what you think, Oliver.”

“Mommy, how could you?” Thea injected, tears welling in her eyes caused her voice to break.

“I know we need to talk about this, but if you could just let me explain…”

Her son interrupted adamantly, No! You need to listen. Despite your hatred toward my wife and son, I kept you in my life, thinking you would change. But, just like Tommy I was wrong. For the past five years, I fought because I wanted to believe I could hold our family together. Because that was dad’s plan.”

“Some plan,” Moira scoffed. “Robert cheated on me with Isabel Rochev, that conniving little whore.”

Thea countered, “And, I’m living proof that you cheated on Daddy with Malcolm, so you don’t get to use that excuse, mother.”

“I needed to believe that you weren’t this…this monster. And, I needed to believe that I still had a mother.”

“You do,” Moira said softly, her darted between Oliver and Thea, “You both do.”

“Don’t!” Thea shouted when Moira went to hug them. However, they backed away. Instead, tears and remnants of makeup dripped down to her brother’s leather jacket.

Moira stepped closer, but they both backed away again.

Their mother clarified, “I only took that money to protect our family.”

“From what?”

“Not what, dear. More like who. Malcolm’s after our family assets. It’s safe to assume Tommy is too.”

Oliver believed, “Well, you and Malcolm were made for each other. Stealing from my wife’s company…”

“It was _our family_ ’s company first, Oliver before that blonde bitch with Wi-Fi seduced you into signing it over to her.” Moira amended.

“Numbers and paperwork prove otherwise,” he continued. “You lie because that is what you do, and that is who you are, Mom. The one truth I do believe is that Malcolm’s trying to steal our family’s assets because he’s one greedy son of a bitch. However, stealing from wife’s company and threatening to harm my son, so I’ll drop out of the campaign is unforgivable. It’s not gonna happen. It’s people like you, Mom, who remind me that I need to fight to save Star City.”

Thea agreed, “You think your lies protect us, they only hurt us. We will never be able to go back to the family that we were before the Gambit sank. That’s gone. That’s over now. The only way we can come back is to rebuild our family without you. The public will know about this because that’s the kind of person Ollie and Raisa taught me to be— honest, good, and independent. And, you know the citizens of Star City will still vote for Ollie once they rediscover the monster that Moira Queen still is today. You will never change, and it’s good we learned that now.”

“As of right now, you have no relationship to Thea and me.”

Moira shook her head, and still she tried to reach out to Oliver and Thea.

“Both privately and publically, Ollie and I are done with you.”

She pleaded with a shake of head, “Oliver! Thea, please! You two are all I have left.”

“You have nothing, but this big empty house to yourself because I’m leaving.” Thea declared. “Tonight I’m gonna stay with Oliver and Felicity. For the next year, I’ll figure out my plan. I will continue to go to school thanks to the money dad left me in his will. I keep running Verdant without your help.”

“Thea, Baby. You don’t mean that.” Moira cried. It was amazing that she could cry with that stone-cold expression from some recent Botox injections.

Oliver’s parting words were, “Keep your hands off Queen Incoporated’s assets, and stay the Hell away from my family.”

Thea added, “See you never, Moira.”

“Oliver! Thea! Please…” She called out while she chased after them, yet her words were only met with two slams of her large front door. Tears slid down her face when Moira was alone, or so she thought.

“Excellent work, Moira.” Malcolm complimented with a classic slow-clap, “I should’ve bought you a little chocolate Oscar, but for now I’ll just say, ‘Welcome to Merlyn Global, beloved.’”

“This new beginning better be worth it because that week in jail was horrendous.” Moira kissed him.

Malcolm promised, “It will be, my dear, once that idiot son of mine is out of the way. Star City will be ours.”

By Monday morning, Thea, Alex, John, Lyla, Oliver, and Felicity all met up at Queen Incorporated to discuss their next steps. Disowning Moira and exposing her true colors was only step one of their safety net. They need to prove that legally.

“Hey, Gerry.” Felicity instructed, “Patch me through to District Attorney, Sara Lance.”

Thea thought curiously, “So now what?”

“So, now we subpoena, Moira.” Her brother explained, and grunted angrily when Thea giggled at the word, subpoena.

Alex rubbed her back, “Baby, focus.”

After a brief phone call, Felicity told everyone, “Sara and her girlfriend Nyssa will be here this afternoon. They driving down from Central City after they visit with her mom. For now, we just have to sit and wait. And, I hate sitting and waiting.”

            Instead of merely sitting and waiting, Oliver and Felicity decided to grab some javas at Star City’s Jitters before they continued on to the rest of their morning appointments.

            “Hey, black coffee for me, and one nonfat latte extra sugar for this cutie right next to me” Oliver order from the barista, who’s back was turned away from the register.

            “Ugh, it’s like a sickness with you two.” The barista complained, “Do you two ever stop?”

            “Merlyn, haven’t heard from you in months. Your father fire you?” Felicity figured.

            “Yeah, yeah he did.” Tommy grumbled, then warned, “Watch out for him and your mom. They teamed up, and soon after that I was fired. Their launching Project Genesis.”

            Oliver accused, “Why should we believe you after what you did?”

            “Because I’ve lost everything— my cushy Hawaiian lifestyle, my job, my money, and my best friend. I don’t have anything left to lose.” Tommy confessed. “I’ll go get your coffees.”

            When they reached the parking lot of Queen Incorporated, Felicity’s hand blanketed her husband’s.

            “Is it crazy to think about the fact that I actually believe him, Honey?”

            “No. This isn’t over.”

            “So, how are we handling this debacle so far?” His wife asked.

            He replied, “We’re a team. It’s always been you and me. But, now we have to focus on dividing and crushing Merlyn Global before Malcolm and Moira can hurt anyone else.”

            “You stopped calling her mom.”

            “Raisa was more of a mother to me than Moira ever was. She raised me. She taught me how to cook, how to do my own laundry, and how to clean up after myself. She was always no-nonsense, and she made me believe there was more to me than just a rich spoiled brat.” Oliver recalled.

            Their ears were keen to a familiar sleek black Ducati, which pulled up right beside their Range Rover.

            “Sara, hi!” His wife chimed while she and Oliver got out of their truck

            She greeted with a hug, “Hey, cutie! You know if you batted for the other team…”

            Felicity blushed. Sara was pretty bad ass, but Felicity was straight and happily married.

            “Sara, my beloved, I’m standing right here.” Nyssa reminded.

            “Sorry, Babe!” Sara pecked her lips.

            Nyssa agreed, “Well, she does have nice boobs.”

            “Okay, time to stop hitting on my wife.” Oliver insisted after giving her his suit jacket to cover up that keyhole neckline, which accentuated two of her most ample assets.

            As they walked inside the Queen Incorporated offices, Sara’s “What’d I miss?” trailed off into silence.

            “I believe we have a problem with Ms. Lance and Ms. Raatko in Star City, my love.” Moira alerted Malcolm with her cell phone as she spied QI from a distance.

            “Damn. They have resources with the royal al Ghul family in Nanda Parbat. But, so do we.” Malcolm said, “Gloria please call my lawyers Mr. Darhk and Ms. Adams we have some more issues to attend to.”

            Moira smirked.

            “Where to now, ma’am?”

            “Back to the manor, Charles, and step on it.”

            As they drove up to the street of Queen Manor, Charles mentioned, “I can’t drive you up here, ma’am. It isn’t safe.”

            “Oh, no.” She gasped as the mansion billowed with smoke and was engulfed in flames. “Who would do such a thing?”

            They drove away to Malcolm’s house.

            “This is Ghost to the Dark,” Andy Diggle mentioned over a walkie-talkie. “Phase Three of Project Genesis is complete, sir.”

            “What do you want a cookie, Andrew? Just make sure Mr. Merlyn isn’t suspicious.” Damien snapped.

            The clack of Ruve’s boots are heard as soon as she enters her husband’s blue lit office, “We have a meeting with The Magician in ten minutes. Why do you refer to him as the magician, my dear?”

            “Because, my darling, do you remember what I promised you?”

            “A new beginning,” she responded with a smile as she stroked the collar of his suit.

            “That’s right,” He told her. “Once Phase five of Project Genesis is complete, we can make that buffoon, Malcolm disappear along with all the others in Star City.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who the true big bad is in this story? Remember, things aren't as they seem. People can change, despite what Donna says.  
> Reviews and kudos give my muse hope and inspiration.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	7. Little Do They Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter with a little help from their friends.

( _Originally from 408 "Legends of Yesterday"_ )

            Oliver was cleaning up the living room. Yet, his eyes were fixated to the front door of the loft as if it was his next target in archery practice. His hand twitched somewhat while he was fluffing the pillows. Finally, the door creaked open. Felicity walked in, let her purse fall to the floor-not bothering to pick it up as she found herself face down on the couch.

            “Oliver, not now. I’m not in the mood.” His wife’s voice was muffled by the couch cushions, yet his hands gripped her shoulders. He moved her into a sitting position.

            All he said was, “C’mere,” as he pulled Felicity into his lap.

            “I don’t wanna talk about it right now,” she sighed.

            “Okay, then.” Oliver agreed, his head resting against her breasts like pillows. His fingers gently combed through Felicity’s hair as she did the same. “We can just sit here.”

            The sat in silence, and Oliver was so comfortable, he practically fell asleep. But, for Felicity, the beating of her heart was as mad as she was right now. Why did she get sucked into her father’s orbit? Why did she go to see him at Iron Heights?

            Sucking her bottom lip back, Felicity remembered, “There is something I do need to tell you. Noah told me what Project Genesis is, it was the job he didn’t finish last year. And, he told me all about the kind of people Damien Darhk and Ruve Adams really are. They’re using Project Genesis to level the entire city with a mystical artifact. It kills me to say this, but despite everything I believe him. The look in his eyes was something I had never seen before. It was a father’s look. He’s actually trying to protect for once, or maybe dear ol’ dad’s just trying not to bite the dust along with the rest of Star City.”

            Most people would’ve been shocked, scared, and confused. But, Oliver and Felicity had some very interesting friends. They had seen things. They knew things not of this Earth. Oliver’s friend, John Constantine, whom he met in a theology class at Star University, became a detective in this realm. But, by night, he was a literal Hellblazer. He would destroy demonic forces, who attempted to rise up from the ashes like evil phoenixes. Felicity’s friend and fashion designer, Mari McCabe, who designed her wedding dress was gifted with a special totem— the Anansi totem. It gave her the power to channel the spirits of the ashe, which meant she could tap into the life force of any animal, and gain that animal’s abilities.

            “Looks like we gonna need some backup. I’ll call John. You call Mari.”

            “Woah, woah slow down, super hero. We may not have known Damien and his Mrs. Deceitful Darhk dealt with some mystical voodoo, but we knew that they were mixed up together in a pot of evil stew when they shot at us last year. My point is super bads like these don’t work alone.”

            Oliver figured, “You think they’re using Malcolm as a pawn.”

            “Yes, so if we wanna go off on some big awesome super heroic adventure, we need to take them down piece by piece. Little do they know what we have in our arsenal.” Felicity planned.

            They never went into any situation— fighting super bads, running an entire company/city, or handling Felicity’s paralysis and Oliver’s PTSD- without a plan. That was who they were and that was what they did always. They were a team, or more than that Oliver and Felicity were a team within a team. They were Star City’s maskless heroes in the light, fighting to keep the city and its citizens alive.

            “There’s something else you and I need to talk about, and you know that, Honey.”

            “That is not important right now.” Her answer was meek, and he sighed. But she said firmly, “What is important is saving the city and helping people.”

            “I’m not denying that, but you’re important to me. And, there’s nothing more we can go over tonight until Sara takes Malcolm to trial. His past records and his recent ‘business deals’ should be enough to bring him into court. But, right now, just talk to me, Felicity.”

            She warned, “Oliver.”

            “Felicity,” her husband insisted, enunciating every syllable of her name.

            “I can’t-I can’t.” Felicity began with a breath, and Oliver’s hand draped over hers, “The look on his face behind that glass is gonna haunt me for the rest of my life. I put Noah in jail, and I know it was for a good reason.”

            “It was. He tried to steal from Queen Incorporated’s Applied Sciences Division and use stolen tech from there and Kord Industries to install a webnuke that would’ve taken out 8,000 people.”

            “And growing,” Felicity added, her free hand unknowingly drifted to her belly.

            He sounded a little nervous, but Oliver’s face could hide his big, toothy grin, “You… You’re pregnant?”

            “I’m late,” his wife corrected, not wanting to get his hopes up too much. “I don’t know for sure yet, but I have an appointment with my doctor in a few weeks.”

            “What about a home pregnancy test?”

            She scoffed, “You know the drug store ones are never one hundred percent accurate. Besides there are bigger things to worry about right now, my love.”

            “Fine.” He prompted. “Let’s get back to issues with Noah.”

            “Oliver, please just drop it.”

            “You know how you said I shouldn’t bottles things up. That it would allow the darkness to fester inside me, so I should let it out. That goes for you too, Felicity.”

            Felicity grumbled under her breath, “I should’ve known that would come back to bite me in the ass one day.”

            “Hey, look at me. Then, take three deep, slow breaths.” Oliver told her while he delicately cupped his wife’s face, patiently waiting for her to finish. Her eyes finally really connected, and she did as he’d asked.

            “Am I wrong or am I stupid for hoping at least a little bit that Noah could change? That’s he would become better? That he wasn’t the man, who my mother warned about? Today, he gave me this little inkling of hope again. Hope I lost in him when I was seven. It took me by surprise. I saw the kind of man that he was before, and yet I just… Ugh, I don’t know anymore, Oliver. And, that scares me.”

            “Your hope, your kindness, and your light drew me to you from the very first day we met, and now here we are. Never lose that. It’s not wrong or stupid to see the world as bright as you do, but you can’t let your fath…Noah get to you. I don’t trust him, but I’ll trust you—forever and always. It took you by surprise because you saw a glimmer of the kind of parent you’ve always wanted him to be, the parent you deserve. I’ll always be there to back your play, but I need to remind you that you, Felicity Queen are a very different person than him. You’re better than him, and you’re better off without him. You have been for the past sixteen years,”

            “Thank you for always being by my side.” His wife’s small smile fell into their kiss.

            He pecked her lips again, “No place I’d rather be.”

            Next day in the afternoon, Felicity stopped by Oliver’s mayoral office to have some Chinese takeout on their break. Sara had taken over half his space, going over pieces of evidence for Malcolm’s trial.

            “Ollie,” she gasped.

            “Do you need more of my desk space, District Attorney Lance? Ow!” He gritted, though tried to keep his upbeat tone.

            Felicity thwacked his arm softly, and in between chews, “What’s going on, Sara?”

            “We’ve got a major problem. Paparazzi caught these photos last week just outside of Malcolm’s house,” Sara explained.

            She scrolled through each of the photos on her phone. Felicity shuddered at the sight. It was Malcolm and Moira engaged in heated lip lock by their hot tub.

            “There’s something I never needed to see. So, Moira’s run back to Malcolm, what’s the ‘major problem’, Sara.” His eyebrows raised up his forehead.

            “He’s got more money and power now more than ever with Moira at his side. Darhk and Adams may not be my only opponents. Jean Loring has never lost a case.”

            “Well, congratulations, District Attorney Sara Lance.” Felicity pointed out, “You’ll be Ms. Loring’s first loss.”

            “But, what if…”

            “You can do this, my love.” Nyssa assured before she pressed a kiss to her hair.

            Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand, and they both looked directly at her, “We believe in you. Don’t make me have to remind you of what your sister used to say.”

            “All Lances are the justice you can’t run from.” Sara laughed softly, looking up above knowing that once she took on her older sister’s path, she’d fight to keep it in good graces.

            Nyssa injected, “Now about your other problem, my father’s journal carries secrets over hundreds of years. I have a solution, but it may not strong enough to destroy the Ribalvei stone that Damien Darhk stole from the descendants of the homo magi centuries ago.”

            “We have some very powerful friends to help you, Nyssa. Darhk and Adams don’t know who they’re messing with.”

            Malcolm’s trial was just days away, and Lyla had discovered that Damien Darhk was planning to launch Project Genesis at Oliver’s expected victory party as mayor of Star City. What better way to take down a city than when they were all gathered in one place like zoo animals? But, for now Tommy had requested to meet with Oliver and Felicity at Jitters after his shift ended that day.

            “Felicity, what’cha doing?” His lips puckered as his eyes followed suit with his wife’s, who was staring off in a distance.

            “Just checking for paparazzi. You know the instant a photos are snapped with Tommy and us, your expected number of votes is gonna plummet like a really bad plane crash. Now remind me again why I agreed to meet this bastard with you,” she huffed.

            “Unlike last year, I’m the only candidate, I’m not running against Ruve Adams, Moira, or Sebastian Blood. Secondly, there was _this_.” Despite the fact that it was broad daylight, Oliver gave Felicity one of the most passionate kisses he could muster up. His mouth pressed hard against hers. His arms looped snugly just above her ass before his hands trailed up her back and into her hair. With a gasp as he pulled away, “Thirdly, Tommy mentioned that this was really important.”

            Her eyes flickered to his before she and Oliver headed into the coffee shop. Their shoes came to a stop when they caught sight of Tommy chatting it up with Zatanna, John Constantine’s girlfriend. She didn’t look too amused, but then again neither did Felicity. Was this yet another gorgeous woman from Ollie Queen’s past?

            “You never change do you?” Felicity questioned.

            “Hey, Blondie.” Tommy greeted, “This is uh…um. What did you say your name was again?”

            “Zatanna Zatara.” She replied with a roll of her eyes at Tommy. Then, she redirected. “Hello, Oliver.”

            Felicity’s jealous thoughts bubbled up. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Oliver. She just disliked the fact that all the women from his past before they met looked like supermodels— the dark hair, long legs, and skimpy outfits. She slipped in, “Hi, I’m Felicity, Felicity Queen, Oliver’s wife.”

            Zatanna smiled, “I know he and my boyfriend John swap stories like two Chatty Cathies every chance they get. We’re not from around here.”

            Felicity’s forced smile relaxed along with her tight grip on her husband’s blue button down shirt.

            “Is everyone in this city paired off, but me?!” Tommy blurted out, but swiftly regained his composure, “Sorry, so where are you and your boyfriend from?”

            “John’s originally from London, and I’m from New York.”

            Sure in this realm. But, John and Zatanna’s travels spanned many different dimensions— a multiverse is one way to put it.

            With a clear of his throat, Oliver asked, “It’s not that I’m not happy to see you, Zatanna. But, are you and John here to help me with that favor I asked about um…history?”

            “Right! Because the museum is gonna have a new stone artifact for their exhibit.” Felicity continued. She didn’t know if it would help any, but damn it was kind of a blessing and a curse that her and her husband were so bad at lying. She knew she just couldn’t spill the beans that “Hey, Merlyn. You know, some of our friends have mystical powers that they use to fight bad guys.”

            Zatanna played along, “Of course, you know we’ll be there for you, Felicity, and your friends wherever, whenever you need us. John’s just picking up some ingredients for his green chili recipe…for book club night. You should know that Mari was on our flight to Star City too.”

            “Great. Her…uh stew brings the house down.”

            That wasn’t all she was bringing down.

            “So, when did you and Oliver meet?” Felicity wondered.

            “Five years ago.” She smiled.

            “Mmhm,” he said aloud. Then leaned down to whisper something in his wife’s ear. “John, Zatana, and Dig saved me ten times over.” His guided her hand down to the tattoo on his abdomen. It was Chinese characters. They didn’t keep any secrets from each other, but his time adrift at sea was horrendous, so he just didn’t talk about it much. And, she didn’t push the subject either.

            However with her hand on top of her husband’s clothed tattoo. She realized what Oliver was telling her without words. Zatanna give him this extraordinary tattoo, which is what protected him from the barrage of bullets last year. He threw himself over Felicity in that limo the night they got engaged the first time, and ended up with a few mere scratches. That tattoo protected him like he had tried to protect her. When he was forced to get in the driver’s seat to get away from the gunfire at the hands Darhk’s men, some bullets managed to graze her body and spine. Living life paralyzed was a major life adjustment, but Oliver and Felicity got through it together.

            Then after six months, the brilliant Curtis Holt created a terrific solution with a one in a million shot— a biostumulant chip that would allow Felicity to walk again. It finally started working six months after surgery, which was two weeks before Oliver and Felicity’s wedding day.

            “Oliver, I have to go now.” Zatanna tapped on his shoulder. “See you two in a few days for book club. Nice to finally meet you, Felicity.”

            She called out with a smile, “You too!”

            “Book club?” Tommy teased with a laugh, “What do you, John, and the ladies have finger sandwiches with tea?”

            Actually, it was more like training. Just because Oliver and Felicity weren’t officially superheroes with masks. They wanted to help their friends make a difference in the world. Oliver and Sara were trained to fight in the arts of Eskrima Kali and swordsmanship with the help of Nyssa’s father, Ra’s al Ghul. They also both learned archery from a woman named Shado, who was another person, who kept them both alive after the Gambit sank. Felicity still supported the idea of hacktivism. Occasionally, they would close out crime fighting nights at a pub called Vendetta with fish, chips, burgers, and beer.

            With a pop on the p, Oliver responded tersely, “Nope.”

            “So, why do you need our attention now, Merlyn?”

            “Look, I know my dad’s done some bad shit in the past,” Tommy sighed, yet he truly believed, “But, he really thinks that this Project Genesis is a great way to help Star City.”

            “Then, why did you warn us to watch our backs? Did you even think to ask any more questions? Do you even know what this ‘Project Genesis’ is gonna be used for?” Oliver’s mind was angrily spinning with consistent questions, but he chose to show some restraint to see what Tommy was going to say next.

            His former friend muttered shyly, “No. I can’t answer any of that. But, I know my dad and Moira aren’t good together.”

            “Unbelievable! No shit, Sherlock. Tell us something we don’t know. I’m gonna ask you one more time, Merlyn. Why did you call us to meet with you?”

            “I understand that my dad is one bad ass son of a bitch. He’s a really scary guy, but jail will only make it worse. He will not be afraid to retaliate against you, Oliver, or anyone else in Star City in order to get what really wants, power and money. It makes the world go ‘round as I’ve learned recently.” Tommy admitted.

            “See, that is exactly why we ask questions.” Oliver pointed out. “And, I’ve got another for you. Did you actually think this little meeting with us would lead me to asking Sara not to hardball in court? In case you forgot, she’s never lost a case.”

            Tommy smirked smugly, “Neither has, Jean, so I’ll guess the next and last time I’ll see you two in court.”

            “Thank God. It’ll be the final time I have to see your ugly mug.” She pinched the bridge of her nose under her furrowed brow.

            “You look like the type of girl I would’ve gone out with in high school.” Tommy guessed, “If Ollie hadn’t snatched you so fast, but wait… Lemme see if I have it right, you dressed some freaky goth chick. You were way too into books, and had no friends. You were a shut-in, Smoak.”

            “Shut up, Tommy because normally people who talk to my wife like that end up with a broken jaw. But, since I’m running for mayor, I have to be nice to all citizens of Star City right now— even the spawn of scum like you.”

            He feigned hurt, clutching his chest, “Ouch Ollie! Why don’t you go to that swanky Mayor’s office of yours, or go home with your wife to enjoy this boring little domestic life you two have together?”

            “We plan to, Merlyn. We have a place to go home to every night. We have family, who love us, and we have each other for better, for worse. You told us before that you lost everything. Maybe you should think about how to earn it than talking like a pig with his head outta his ass. Otherwise you are gonna live the rest of your life with no one. Don’t die that way, alone. Learn. Change. Grow. Fight to live.” Felicity advised even after his cutting insults.

            “’Fight to live’” He thought after the Queens had annoyingly left Jitters hand-in-hand. “This isn’t some hour-long show on television, but maybe Blondie had a point.”

            Days later, Oliver, Felicity, Thea, and Dig were in court awaiting Judge De Gouw’s ruling. Tommy and Moira sat on the opposite end.The People v. Merlyn, and Sara definitely how to hardball in court. She didn’t earn the law degree from Harvard and pass the bar in Washington for nothing.

            Judge De Gouw announced, “While past circumstantial evidence against the defendant would generally hold no weight. Recent findings and testimonies, especially from Quentin Lance and Jonathan Diggle, whose jobs were put on the line bolster District Attorney, Sara Lance’s defense. Mr. Merlyn will be held without bail or possibility of release.”

            With the ruling, Moira broke down in tears, and Tommy told him, “I’m gonna find another way to get you out of there, Dad. I swear.”

            The bailiff walked Malcolm out of the courtroom. He scowled at Jean, Damien, and Ruve.

            “Excellent job, Ms. Loring.” Damien whispered to her, “I suppose I can call off my associates from visiting your fiancé at Ivy University. Such a shame, they love science. But, it is my sincerest hope that Mr. Palmer and his students are working to give the world a reset button through his atomic technology.”

            “You son of a bitch,” Jean practically snarled. “I may not be get to you, but someone else will.”

            Ruve commented, “We just lost our pawn, my love.”

            “Not to worry, my darling. The magician was expendable, but we still have pieces in play for a checkmate.”

            “One down,” Oliver began.

            Thea continued, “Two to go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos protect my muse from being riddled with arrows  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


	8. Quietus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of _Three's a Crowd_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't turn out how I'd originally planned, but I hoped you guys liked it. Thanks for all the lovely reviews and constructive criticisms, they inspire me to keep writing and become a better writer.

( _Originally via 415 "Taken" and 405 "Haunted"_ )

            The sky burned in a blaze of orange, yellows, and reds. Every one of Oliver’s campaign staff members had already gone home, and the janitor had cleaned up the area. But, there were more important matters to attend to now. Samantha, Dig, Thea, and Mari all gathered around the upper half of Oliver’s office.

            Thea guessed, “Oh my God! Are you pregnant?”

            “No.” Her sister-in-law babbled, “Well, actually we don’t know yet. We find out in a few weeks, but that’s not why we called you all here.”

            “So, what’s going on, man?” John inquired, his eyes darted back and forth between Oliver and Mari. “What’s Felicity’s friend doing here?”

            “I have a name, John. Remember it’s Mari, Mari McCabe? I’m here to help with your other problem.”

            Samantha figured, “It’s that son of a bitch, Damien Darhk, isn’t it?”

            “Yes.”

            “But, that still doesn’t answer the question why are we all here?” Thea asked.

            “There are some things Felicity and I have never told you. When I met Felicity, we’d both promised ourselves that there would be no more secrets between us.”

            His sister interjected with a side-eye glance, “Shocker.”

            Oliver and Felicity didn’t keep secrets from each other, although there were some subjects they didn’t press each other about like the Gambit aftermath and Felicity’s father Noah. But, that didn’t mean they kept secrets from their friends and family. They didn’t outright lie, but they lied somewhat by omission since they never divulged their occasional night jobs. Oliver and Felicity both helped Star City’s Lady Cop, Detroit’s Vixen, and homo magi descendants John Constantine and Zatanna Zatara fight crime.

            “Maybe try to not think of this as a secret.” Felicity attempted, her voice became low and hushed. “But a surprise that will hopefully go over better. Please. C’mon, Hon.”

            Her husband huffed out an exasperated, “okay,” rolled his eyes, and grabbed Felicity’s hand while they led the group to what appeared to be just another blank wall.

            “Oliver, we all already know about the secret entrance to your campaign office. How do you think Will and I sneak through on Friday nights?” Samantha pointed out.

            “What? No.” Oliver countered, and with that he pressed a hidden button on the wall, and elevator doors opened. “We have something else to show all of you.”

            “Seriously?” Thea proclaimed, the happiest in the bunch as they filed in the secret elevator, “Cool!”

            Mari added, “I’ve gotta get me one of these instead of sewing clothes in my foster’s dad’s garage.”

            Oliver pressed a button on a small remote, and the lights awoke with a whir.

            “No. You’re not involved in… This isn’t. What?!” Samantha stammered as took into the full effect of the space— bright neon green lights, computers galore, one salmon ladder, and green arrows.

            “Oliver, man, how did you and Felicity do all this by yourselves?” Dig wondered with a gasp.

            He mused, “Well, we had some help.”

            “We had _a lot_ of help.” Felicity corrected as she reached for her husband’s hand again, “Cisco Ramon and S.T.A.R. Labs.”

            “So, what you two just like to run off on some big awesome superhero adventure, and not even tell us about it?”

            Mari clarified, “Actually, that’s my job. Oliver and Felicity are more like my backup or sidekicks.”

            “I’d like to think of us of all as friends, allies, or heroes in the light, who can give not only Star City, but the world what they need— hope, inspiration, and people who could be leaders.” Oliver said after a clear of his throat.

            “Right. That’s what I meant to say.”

            “And, how’s a fashion designer going to help you take down the evil of all evils Damien Darhk. There’s gotta to be more than him than what you two are telling us.” John prompted.

            Felicity began, “Mari has a special gift.”

            “The Anansi totem on my necklace. It was passed down to me by my birth mother, and it allows me to channel the spirit of the ashe. I can then harness the life force of any animal, and be gifted temporally with that animal’s abilities.”

            “How is that gonna help us stop a really nasty lawyer?” Thea quizzed.

            With a sigh, her brother answered, “Damien is more than just a corrupt lawyer. There’s something called the Ribalvei stone. It’s kept him alive for centuries. He crossed paths with Nyssa’s father Ra’s in a secret organization known as the League of Assassins, and now he plans to wipe out the entire city with Project Genesis like some sort of new God.”

            “I can track the Ribalvei stone with this piece of rubble Zatanna found in its temple of origin, but I can’t do this alone as much as I would like to,” Mari warned.

            “You won’t have to,” Felicity reassured. “We’ve got your backup right here.”

            “That’s sweet Felicity, but I’ve doing this a little longer than you and Oliver have,” Her friend huffed out a laugh.

            Nothing. Not even a pin drop.

            Oliver pulled out his phone, and dialed John Constantine’s number, “John, it’s Oliver. Yes…we’re starting now.”

            “Your backup will be here in a few.” She muttered sheepishly, “Timing issues.”

            “Just don’t you two dare tell John and Zatanna about this,” Mari pleaded.

            Oliver and Felicity said in unison, “We swear.”

            Mari took the small piece of rubble. She sniffed and licked it as she channeled the spirit of the wolf to hone in on the exact location of the stone.

            “Sorry, we’re late,” Constantine announced after the elevator dinged.

            Zatanna giggled, “We had some ‘personal business’ to finish up.”

            “Ugh, you two disgust me.” Nyssa scoffed, “Even I know better to act in such a lewd manner with my beloved in public, especially when my home is in the throes of war.”

            Oliver called out, “John?”

            “Yes?” Dig and Constantine responded harmoniously.

            “Sorry, sorry _Constantine_ a word?” Oliver gestured over to a corner after he pulled out his business card.

            Dig whispered as his eyes flickered down the card, “Where’d Oliver find this guy? The Luxor?”

            “He’s an old friend,” Felicity stated aloud, her tone became hushed, “A friend who we owe his life to.”

            In the early days of their relationship, Oliver and Felicity wouldn’t have made it out alive without help from John. Oliver was reckless, always trying to be the hero. Felicity was rebellious as they come. She was arrested multiple times throughout their five years together, much to his mother’s dismay. But, the truth of the matter was that they were helping people— no matter the price they had to pay for it. Helping people was more than their side job. It was more than their duty. Besides their love, partnership, and family, heroism fueled a purpose in both of their lives.

            “Don’t worry, mate. We’ve got this one covered.” Felicity heard Constantine mutter as he slapped Oliver lightly on the back.

            “He’s a certain kind of yummy.” Thea admitted. Zatanna coughed purposefully. Thea said in a breath, “But, he’s taken and so am I.”

            Oliver groaned, “Oh! I’m gonna pretend like I didn’t hear that. I should also point out he’s too old for you, Speedy.”

            “Sorry,” she grumbled as her cheeks lit up with a light pink flush.

            Mari told the group, “I’ve got it. The stone is located in an old house in Stonehaven.”

            “Alright then,” Constantine announced as a flame from a cigarette lighter flickered in his hand, “Once my love is done gathering all the items. It’s on with the show.”

            “Wait-wait? What’s the plan, and why am I here? This crime fighting business isn’t in my line of work.” Samantha thought.

            “Oliver and I didn’t wanna keep this a secret from anyone including you. You’re more than just William’s mother. You’re family, Samantha. Plus, I may need some backup if we need to go out into the field. Thea and Dig are almost as computer illiterate as Oliver.”

            “Original Aramaic is tough for me translate. But, I think I got everything you need, although why do you need a dead peacock feather, John” Zatanna wondered.

            He plucked it out of his girlfriend’s hand, and used it as a backscratcher, “Ooh, that’s been bugging me all day.”

            Felicity and Zatanna’s palms met their faces.

            “Typical man,” Mari uttered under breath.

            Constantine’s concoction popped in a puff of smoke.

            “Is it ready?” Nyssa questioned impatiently as she tapped the heel of her boot on the floor like a child.

            “It is,” Constantine shot back, “Is your spell ready, Ms. Raatko?”

            “Of course.”

            Mari checked, “I pull the Ribalvei stone away from Darhk while John and Nyssa handle him. The rest of stay here, and monitor the situation just in case we need more troops.”

            A cacophony of sounds erupted before they left for one of Darhk’s home in Stonehaven. Mari channeled the wings of a falcon to fly there. Nyssa sped off on Sara’s black Ducati while John and Constantine flew there with a simple spell.

            “These boots were not made for running taolf (float)” Zatanna ordered while she hovered above ground, though low enough to stay hidden.

            They were surrounded by various trees and greenery, which shielded them from view. A hushed gasp was emitted from Mari’s mouth when she stepped on a large branch.

            “Shit, secrecy is the one of first rule for stalking your prey.” Mari remembered.

            For a second there, they thought they were in the clear until Ruve Adams walked with large men dressed in army fatigues. Their faces hidden with black masks.

            Ruve proclaimed, “Now anyone would makes an appointment with my husband should know they’re not welcome at this late hour. Gentleman, destroy those so-called vigilantes.”

            Her security details’ weapons were locked and loaded, ready to shoot. Felicity hacked into the camera feed at Darhk’s mansion in Stonehaven.

            “Uh-oh. This doesn’t look good.” Felicity believed looking back at her husband, “What do we do? We can’t just sit here and wait while our friends are mere seconds away from becoming decapitated.”

            “Felicity,” Oliver soothed, enunciating every syllable of his wife’s name in the special way he always did. “Take a breath. Relax. They’ve got this handled.”

            He felt the crest and fall of Felicity’s deep breath as his fingertips squeezed her shoulders gently. Samantha offered a reassuring smile while Dig and Thea’s eyes were now fixated at the footage on the computer screen. Thankfully, they didn’t need to go out in the field this time.

            “Ylpitlum (Multiply)” Zatanna cast. Six copies of her formed just enough to partner with each Ghost.

            Mari smirked, “Cool!”

            “Gee, Darling, is it my birthday already?” Constantine shot her a wry smile, even in the midst of battle, his mind was elsewhere.

            “You fool!” Nyssa shouted, “We have to move before we become imprisoned in this demonic hellhole!”

            Constantine laughed, “I have literally been to Hell and back you daft woman, and this isn’t it.”

            “Let’s get a move on, people.” Mari clapped an order, “Let’s go.”

            “Nurt rieht snug otin sekans (Turn their guns into snakes)” Zatanna mentioned with a wave of her hand, “Go now! I’ll hold them off.”

            The Ghosts fled the scene like scared children when snakes with sharp fangs hissed, ready to strike in their hands.

            “Cowards!” Ruve’s tone was cunningly dripping with confidence, “You won’t get away so easily. You may be Dr. Fate’s daughter, but my husband left me with a few tricks up my sleeve.”

            Before Ruve could throw a laser binding grenade, Zatanna casually said, “Llaw (Wall) Epor (Rope). Gag reh (Gag her).”

            “Woah, that’s amazing.” Thea sighed in awe as she watched on screen.

            Dig’s eyes bugged out, “How is that not freaking anyone else out She’s literally magical. How is that even possible?”

            “She’s incredible,” Samantha commented.

            “The world is a much more complicated place than most people would like to believe.”

            Oliver’s ears perked up to a similar sentiment echoed by his wife, “We live in a world that strives, grows, changes, and brings the impossible to life.”

            “In other words, so what? She’s magical, Dig. Get over it.” Thea prodded while her elbow poked at his side.

            With a defiant shake of his head, he stuck to his guns, “Never.”

            Back in Stonehaven, a barrage of footsteps pounded against the floor while Constantine, Mari, and Nyssa tracked down the secret room, which held Damien’s stolen idol. Mari was able to pinpoint it with a wolf’s sense of smell. Constantine unlocked the door with an incantation in Aramaic. Damien’s arm was oozing with freshly cut blood as an offering to his idol. His eyes were shut, and his expression was practically orgasmic, but he needed more. His steely blue eyes jolted open at the very minute these three stepped into the doorway.

            “There was a reason this man makes the hair on the back of neck stand up. My guess is Duckies, that he’s gonna make anything we’ve ever faced look like a bloody gnat swat.” Constantine gulped.

            “We can do this,” Mari encouraged, channeling the strength of a gorilla. She yanked the stone away from him, “Hurry now!”

            Damien chuckled, using his telekinesis with his recent power boost, “Well, there’s something I haven’t seen in years. The Anansi totem is a sight for sore eyes. I’ll be taking it when I’m done with you. By the way, if you thin that simply moving the Ribalvei stone away from me was going to work, you’re sorely mistaken, my dear.”

            A gorilla’s fist kept banging on the Ribalvei stone in a series of thundering crashes, but the stone didn’t even crack. He was about to use his telekinesis on Mari, although he was too slow.

            Nyssa instructed, “Now, John!”

            John threw an ancient concoction of the homi magi that was developed to temporarily bind the powers of evil entities. It exploded in a large cloud of bright red smoke.

            “I need a sacrifice,” Damien coughed, attempted to grab a katana near the shrine that previously displayed the idol.

            His hand trembled before he collapsed back on his knees. The cold steel of Nyssa’s sword contrasted the warmth from Damien’s dried bloody arm. He grunted in pain, but still tried to attack with his free arm.

            “It’s time to end this,”

            “twm0! (Die!)” John shouted, echoed by Nyssa’s, “مات (Die!)"

            “Evil spirits take him now. Lead his soul underground.” Nyssa and Constantine chanted together three times in their original Aramaic and Arabic languages respectively.

            All the souls he had taken over centuries spurted out Damien’s mouth like a waterfall and floated up to Heaven until his eyes glowed in a blinding bright blue light, and he withered away into dust.

            “Guys, we still have one more problem.” Mari grunted, still attempting to smash the stone, but she was just breaking a sweat.

            No one could ever be allowed to wield such great power again.

            Constantine urged, “Allow me. [in Aramaic] Travel across space and time until no one will find the great divide.”

            The stone finally broke into several pieces that not only scattered across faraway places in the world, but other realms and times. Pieces flew to Africa, Lian Yu, Central City, National City, New York, London, Star City, Vegas, Heaven, and Egypt.

            “If you could do that, why didn’t you try it in the first place?” Mari growled, really wanting to scratch him with some cheetah claws. But, she bit back some of that anger.

            Constantine shrugged, the audacity of him, “I needed to bind his powers first, Ms. McCabe. I thought the magic from your ancestors would work well against his.”

            “It does not matter now.” Nyssa told them, “His reign of terror has ended, and my beloved’s home can finally be at peace.”

            Constantine collected Darhk’s ashes. With a jury of angel, God sentenced that his urn be locked in a maximum security prison in limbo, the realm between Heaven and Hell above Earth protected from the view of mere mortals. His physical remains were confined in there, but his soul was shackled to rocks since he was subjected to eternal mine duty in Hell.

            Six weeks later, Star City was in its greatest state of peace in five. Oliver had been reelected for another term as mayor this year, and this time they decided to move into a house with a yard for Will to play in. There were also other matters to deal with. She had just gone to her doctor’s office to find out more precise results of her recent pregnancy test. They couldn’t even look at the results.

            So, Dr. Grieg did. She announced, “Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Queen. It’s a negative.”

            Of course, if had turned out to be a positive, they would’ve been thrilled. Yet, at the same time, a sense of relief washed over both of them. Running a city and a viable, thriving business while taking care of William was already a lot. Plus, there was their occasional night jobs serving as allies to Vixen, Lady Cop, Constantine, and Zatanna.

            Besides that, Felicity was only twenty-four, there were still plenty of time for more kids. As they walked out of her doctor’s office, Oliver didn’t fail to notice the glimmer of slight disappointment on her face mixed in relief.

            “We’re not ready for bottles, diapers, and all that yet. But, it was kind of an exciting idea for the future. It’s just that well….Now what?”

            Her husband offered, “Practice makes perfect.”

            Oliver lifted Felicity on the hood of their black Lexus. She giggled while he nestled himself between her legs. Their lips found their way to each other for a hot kiss. Oliver’s wet lips sneaked past his wife’s mouth, and lingered on her very agreeable spot behind her ear. Felicity pushed him gently.

            “Woah, woah, Casanova. Not here.” His wife warned, “We’re in public, and this could definitely turn into a political scandal waiting to happen if we don’t cool it.”

            “Fine,” He grumbled. Then his eyes flickered over to Tommy, who was a young brunette nurse.

            Felicity rolled her eyes as Tommy started walking towards them, “Oh no. Can we please get out of here now?”

            Tommy was the last person he wanted to see. Despite everything Malcolm did over the years, he and Moira still tried to get him out of jail. She was also pretty sure those few write-in suggestions of “Anyone, but Oliver Queen” were from Tommy Merlyn and some other skeevy employees, who worked at Merlyn Global. Well, what was left of it. When Tommy took over, he was flirting with bankruptcy within the first month. Even though, he was fired. Malcolm still left his son in the business contract as his successor for his company should some complications arise.

            Tommy sheepishly greeted, “Hi,” after he extended his hand out to Oliver.

            Oliver donned his polite politician mask. One he usually wore for paparazzi, who were known for ruining his date nights with Felicity, but he did so to avoid punching them out like Ollie used to back in the day.

            “Hello.”

            “Can we help you with anything, Merlyn?” Felicity said curtly, “New girlfriend? Fair warning, miss, he’s not exactly boyfriend material.”

            Her husband interjected, his tone low and muffled behind his slightly clenched teeth, “Hon. Be nice.”

            “Actually, this is Abby.” Tommy admitted, “She was an old friend of my mom’s, and now she’s my sponsor while I'm in rehab. I’m going into treatment willingly for alcohol and sex addiction.”

            Felicity chimed in with a surprised, “Oh…Well, that’s great, Mer-Tommy.”

            “Your mother would be so proud, Tommy.” Abby added.

            “I know she would,” he believed. “She told me so herself. I finally leveled with her after five years, and she recommended getting info from Lance. He led me to Abby, and today I’m here getting a urine and blood test. But, you guys probably didn’t need to know all that.”

            “Well, that’s a Helluva big step, man. I really hope you find what you need.” Oliver mentioned, not knowing what else to say. “I guess we’ll see you when we see you.”

            Tommy’s eyes flickered with hope, “Yeah. Maybe when I’m better we could keep in touch.”

            “Sure.” For the first time, Felicity gave him a genuinely happy smile.

            Oliver wished he could’ve said he kept that promise, but he didn’t because Tommy relapsed. He never could put those partying ways behind him. He felt alone. He never kept in much contact with his mother, Rebecca. She was a doctor in Central City, and she found a new love with a history professor named Larry Finley. Malcolm was still in jail. Moira wasn’t exactly stepmother of the year. He drank away his success, his pain, and his happiness. He was alone, and he didn’t know how to handle that. Drinking for fun became drinking to numb all his worries away. Eventually, the numbness became permanent.

            The light at the end of all of this, Tommy wasn’t alone anymore. He was reunited with the love of his life, Laurel Lance. They were both at peace, happy, together in Heaven. Constantine told him so since he was on the side of the angels after all.

            Two years later, Oliver, William, Samantha, Dig, Lyla, and Thea all squeezed into Felicity’s private hospital room.

            Oliver whispered, “Hey, little guy. You’re gonna be a handful, aren’t you?”

            “That’s for sure.” His wife mentioned, tears and tiredness raised her pitch, T.J. Say, hi daddy. We love you.”

            “T.J. huh?” Dig asked.

            “Thomas John Queen after two of best friends.” Oliver answered. Regardless of the turmoil in Tommy’s final years on this Earth, that statement was still true.

            Tommy Merlyn was gone, but definitely not forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final thoughts?  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and kudos protect my muse from being riddled with arrows  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichelleca](https://twitter.com/dmichelleca)


End file.
